Vampire Heart
by x.Lilith Malfoy.x
Summary: CAP IX UP! PostHogwarts. Draco ha muerto misteriosamente hace tres años. Hermione, una prestigiosa bruja que trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia, realizará una investigación que no sólo hara que su vida corra peligro, sino que la cambiará para siempre... DH
1. Capítulo I

**Aquí estoy de vuelta con nuevo fic. No sé si continuaré el otro porque no me siento muy inspirada como para seguir escribiendo. Voy a ver si mañana subo el segundo capítulo d este fic, q ya lo tengo hecho, y nada mas, os dejo que lo leáis y a ver que os parece. Dejas Reviews!Prometo contestarlos**

**"Our Diabolikal Rapture"  
**

In our diabolikal rapture we live on and on  
And death keeps knocking at our door  
So we open the door and we die a bit more  
We're in love with with death  
and we die on and on  
Won't you close our eyes  
We'll be by your side

In your heavenly rapture we die on and on  
And you keep waiting at our door  
Yes - we open the door  
Let us die a bit more  
Because we're in love with you  
and we die on and on  
Won't you close our eyes, eyes  
We'll be by your side

Your love is the only thing  
I live for in this world  
Oh how I wait for the day your heart burns  
In these heavenly flames  
I've already scorched in  
I just want you to know  
I'll always be waiting  
(x2)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy se encontraba caminando por los oscuros pasillos de la antigua mansión que había heredado de su familia. De repente, uno de los elfos domésticos que la atendían se apareció con una bandeja de plata y una copa, con un líquido aparentemente rojo.

- Amo, aquí tiene su desayuno- dijo el elfo con una voz muy aguda.

- No tengo hambre...

- Pero amo...- al elfo se le empezaron a poner los ojos llorosos.

- Pero nada, llévatelo, ya te llamaré si tengo hambre o no- dijo Draco duramente, a lo que el elfo se retiro cayéndole gruesas lágrimas por los ojos.

_'Qué molestas que pueden llegar a ser estas criaturas a veces'_. Draco siguió su camino hasta la puerta que daba a la gran biblioteca. Allí había todo tipo de libros que uno pudiera imaginar, desde muggles hasta los mas antiguos que databan de la Edad Media, e incluso los mejores volúmenes de Magia Negra y Antigua. Y eso era lo que el llevaba buscando durante dos años, algún libro de Magia Antigua, o si hiciera falta Magia Negra, para poder salir del estado en el que se encontraba desde hacia tres años. Pero no se iba a resignar, tarde o temprano encontraría la solución a este problema que lo traía de cabeza. El mundo mágico le creía muerto desde hacia tres años, y así debía permanecer, por lo menos hasta que encontrara la cura para volver a la normalidad.

Cogió un volumen titulado "Mil Métodos Para Contrarrestar Los Daños Causados Al Cuerpo Y Mil Curas para Supuestos Cambios de Estado" de Michigan Hint y se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones que allí se encontraban, pero algo lo distrajo y posó suavemente el libro encima de la mesa ratona que se encontraba delante de él, para contemplar con mas detenimiento que allí mismo, tirados en el suelo y muy cerca de la chimenea casi a punto de quemarse, había unos recortes de periódico muy importantes para él. Enseguida, a una velocidad sobrehumana, los cogió y evitó que se quemaran. Los observó detenidamente y en uno de ellos se anunciaba su muerte:

_"Aparece el cuerpo sin vida del heredero Malfoy"_

_Después de dos meses y medio de incesante búsqueda, se encontraron los restos del cuerpo sin vida del último integrante de la familia Malfoy, Draco, quien se recuerda estudio en el mismo colegio y compartió clases con el famoso Harry Potter._

_Sorprendentemente el cuerpo sin vida del joven Malfoy se encontraba en perfecto estado, como si acabara de morir en aquellos instantes, algo que nadie logra explicar hasta el día de la fecha._

_Draco murió a la edad de 23 años, era un joven muy prometedor, con todo un futuro por delante. Se especializaba en Dragones y Artes Oscuras, aunque cabe mencionar que si hubiera querido no le hubiera hecho falta trabajar debido a la cuantiosa cantidad de dinero que recibió como herencia de sus difuntos padres._

_Su prometida, Pansy Parkinson, ante la desolación que sintió al ver que ya no había esperanzas de volver a ver al joven Draco con vida, se lanzó desde el balcón de su casa hace tan sólo dos días con el afán de reunirse junto a su amado. Ella era también una joven prometedora, que trabajaba en una de las oficinas del Ministerio tratando asuntos relacionados con el extranjero, ya que su sueño era haber podido viajar y conocer todo el mundo, aunque lamentablemente esto ya no será posible._

_Por lo pronto, hoy mismo el joven Malfoy será llevado y enterrado en el Panteón de los Malfoy con el resto de su familia, y así termina para siempre la sucesión de una de las familias más importantes e influyentes en el Mundo Mágico._

_'Pansy, como olvidarla. Todavía no puedo creer que hiciera eso por mí'_. Después agarró otro recorte, este informaba sobre la muerte de sus padres:

_"Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy asesinados por mortífagos"_

_Ayer se enterraron los cuerpos sin vida de dos de los últimos integrantes de la familia Malfoy, Lucius y Narcissa. Las evidencias indican que los mortífagos entraron a su mansión y los mataron sin ningún tipo de miramientos, dejando huérfano al joven Draco, de 17 años, que en esos momentos se encontraba impartiendo sus estudios en Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería. _

_No se sabe a ciencia cierta la causa de este ataque. Se especula con que tal vez se descubrió que eran espías pertenecientes al grupo liderado antiguamente por Albus Dumbledore y por eso los asesinaron._

_De momento, el auror Thomas Murray atrapó a uno de los asesinos, que dentro de tres días será juzgado._

_El joven Draco, ahora heredero de una cuantiosa fortuna y último miembro con vida de la familia Malfoy, presidirá los entierros y próximamente volverá a cursar su último año en Hogwarts._

_'No fue solo por eso que los mataron, también fue porque ansiaban mas poder y el Señor Oscuro no podía permitirlo, además estoy seguro de que ya no le servían para nada y no le importó en absoluto deshacerse de ellos.' _Por último, le echó un vistazo al último recorte, el más pequeño de todos:

_"Desaparece el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy"_

_A una semana de su entierro, se informó que el ataúd en el que debería reposar el cuerpo sin vida de el último de los Malfoy se encuentra vacío y sin ningún rastro de él. Se seguirá la búsqueda del cadáver hasta nuevo aviso._

_'Ja ja, y todavía no me han encontrado ni lo harán hasta que yo quiera'_. Dejó los recortes a salvo y encima de la mesa, para así continuar con su búsqueda. Lo que él no sabe, es que la solución no la va a encontrar en ninguno de esos libros...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacia noches que Hermione no podía dormir, había algo que la inquietaba, algún tipo de presentimiento o algo que no sabia a ciencia cierta que era. Por suerte, siempre estaba su novio para ayudarla en todo momento, como siempre lo hizo, aunque antes fuera como amigo. Era novia de Ron Weasley y vivía con él desde hacia ya seis años y no se arrepentía de nada. Había que admitir que Ron no demostraba con frecuencia sus sentimientos, pero cuando lo hacia siempre la impresionaba. Ella le entendía perfectamente y sabía que la quería, aunque de vez en cuando le gustaba que él se lo recordara. Ron y Harry se convirtieron en aurores, por eso Ron no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa. Mientras tanto, ella se dedicaba a su labor en el Ministerio como secretaria del Ministro de Asuntos Relacionados con la Magia Negra y Antigua, materia que siempre le gustó bastante.

Hermione se levantó de la cama con unas ojeras enormes, que por suerte pudo reparar gracias a la magia, preparó su desayuno, se vistió y se fue directo al Ministerio. Una vez allí se chocó con alguien que no veía desde hacia muchos años.

-¿Hermione?

- Si, y tu eres...¿Lavender?

- Si si, hola Hermione, cuanto tiempo¿como estas?

- Bien¿y tu?

- Bien. ¿Qué tal todo con Ron¿Os habéis casado ya?- le dijo Lavender guiñándole un ojo. Hermione se puso como un tomate.

- Eh.., no todavía no lo hemos planeado, pero puede que...

- Yo te aconsejaría que empezarais los planes ya porque sino se os va a hacer muy tarde, sino mírame a mi, esperé demasiado y al final ni me casé y estoy soltera desde hace dos años- dijo Lavender como decepcionada de si misma.

- Bueno, mira el lado positivo, no tienes ningún tipo de compromiso con nadie y puedes hacer lo que quieras sin tener que estar pensando en nadie.

- Si, pero..., tu ya sabes, uno de mis sueños era haberme casado antes de los 25, pero por lo que veo si sigo así me voy a volver una vieja solterona sin remedio...- las dos mujeres se empezaron a reír ante la ocurrencia de Lavender.

- Ja ja ja, no seas tan exagerada, tu espera un poco y ya veras como aparece tu hombre- le dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

-¿Habrá alguien que sea capaz de aguantarme a mi, con todas mis manías y defectos?- dijo Lavender señalándose a ella misma.

- Claro que si, lo que pasa es que tienes que esperar a que llegue. A él no le van a importar tus defectos, sino la persona que eres

- Oh Hermione, lo que dices es muy bonito, pero dudo tanto que alguien me pueda aguantar por mas de dos meses...si supieras lo desastre que soy..

- Yo también soy un desastre, tu ya lo sabrás de sobra ya que convivimos juntas en Hogwarts, y sin embargo llevo viviendo seis años con Ron.

- Je je je, de todas maneras creo que nadie me iguala en desastre- dijo Lavender sonriéndole a Hermione.

- Ja ja, eso mismo pensaba yo. Por cierto¿Qué fue de Parvati? Oí que se casó con el dueño de una importante empresa de escobas.

- Si, y desde ahí no volví a saber nada más de ella. Ni se molestó en visitarme o escribirme. La vi un par de veces y ni siquiera me saludó. Parece ser que ya no tiene tiempo para la gente normal y nada mas se puede juntar con la "realeza" del mundo mágico- dijo Lavender recalcando realeza.

- Que pena. Bueno supongo que algún ida se dará cuenta de sus errores.

- Te digo yo que no. Va a seguir con su vida de princesita sin importarle nada los demás. Ella es así, por lo menos es lo que me ha demostrado.

- Vaya...En fin, que le vaya bien en la vida.

- Lo mismo digo.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio que fue interrumpido por David, un compañero de trabajo de Hermione.

- Hermione, el jefe te necesita en su despacho inmediatamente.

- Esta bien, dile que ya voy. Bueno Lavender, un gusto haberte vuelto a ver. Escríbeme y así algún día quedamos para tomar unas cervezas y hablar de los viejos tiempo, vale?

- Esta bien, lo haré. Cuídate.

- Tu también, nos vemos.

- Adiós.

Hermione entro en el despacho de su jefe, Charles Fentman. Era un hombre de unos cincuenta años más o menos, muy carismático y trabajador, tanto que perdió a su familia por dedicarle tanto tiempo a su empleo. Por eso le tenía tanto afecto y cariño a Hermione, para él era como la hija que nunca pudo cuidar y atender.

Charles Fentman recibió a Hermione con una sonrisa paternal y le indicó que se sentara en una de las sillas que se encontraban en frente de su escritorio.

- Siento la tardanza Sr Fentman, pero es que me encontré con una vieja amiga.

- No pasa nada Hermione. Ahora quiero que me escuches con atención ya que lo que te voy a decir es muy importante para tu carrera. Voy a ir al grano: necesito que realices una investigación muy importante para mi.

- Pero...Yo sólo soy su secretaria.

- Ya lo se Hermione, pero tu eres una de las pocas personas en las que más confío y quiero que lo realices porque sé que eres la mejor en estas oficinas para realizar esta investigación, y de paso si lo haces bien te puedo ascender. ¿Qué te parece?

Hermione se había quedado sin palabras. Era lo que había esperado durante tanto tiempo, que el Sr Fentman le asignara algún trabajo de este tipo para poder ascender y así tener oficina propia y poder realizar investigaciones e intentar resolver casos relacionados con la Magia Negra y Antigua. No podía rechazar semejante oferta.

- Acepto. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que investigar y cuándo empiezo?

- Tranquila, veo que te gustó bastante la idea. Ya me lo esperaba.- el Sr Fentman invocó con la varita un hechizo para que aparecieran dos tragos de un licor muy popular en el mundo mágico. La invitó a beber, pero ella rechazó agradeciéndole de todas formas. Fentman tomó un trago y continuó explicando lo que tendría que hacer.

-¿Sabes quien es Pansy Parkinson?

- Si, estudió conmigo en Hogwarts¿por qué lo pregunta?

- Sabias que se suicidó hace tres años¿verdad?

-Si- dijo Hermione amargamente recordando como aquella chica la molestaba a ella y a sus amigos con su noviecito Malfoy. De repente se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al recordar que Draco Malfoy había muerto. Cuando lo había leído, no lo pudo creer y se quedó en shock por unos días. Y es que lo que nadie supo nunca era que Draco Malfoy fue el primer amor de Hermione, aunque el no la correspondiera ella lo quiso desde 1º año, pero lo olvidó cuando empezó una relación con Ron, aunque ella sabía que siempre una parte de su corazón seguiría queriendo a ese rubio de increíbles ojos grises y gran prestancia. Siempre quedaría en su recuerdo, eso era solo, un recuerdo, ya que ahora estaba feliz con Ron y no lo cambiaría por nada ni nadie.

- Hermione¿estas bien?- preguntó el Sr Fentman al ver que la chica se puso pálida por unos instantes.

- Si si, no se preocupe, lo que pasa es que empecé a recordar cosas y...bueno, no importa. Si supe que se suicidó¿pero eso que tiene que ver con la investigación?

- Si bien el cuerpo de la joven Parkinson se encontró y no desapareció como el de el heredero Malfoy, que supongo que también lo conocerás¿no?- Hermione asintió levemente- y si se suicidó su fantasma debe de haber quedado en los alrededores. Tu trabajo consistirá en ir a la mansión de los Parkinson, abandonada desde la muerte de su hija legítima, y encontrar al fantasma de esta chica. Si no se encuentra en la mansión, tememos encontrarnos en un caso de Magia Negra.

-¿No me diga que realizaron uno de los mayores sacrilegios?

Eso es lo que sospechamos Hermione. Uno de mis investigadores fue a la mansión y no la encontró, por eso queremos que vayas tu ya que ella te conoció en vida, y tal vez nos sea más fácil encontrarla. Si finalmente no hay resultados, se realizarán las pruebas para comprobar si allí se realizó uno de los mayores sacrilegios: El de revivir a alguien que se suicidó porque ya no quería estar más en este mundo y obligarlo a cumplir alguna acción maligna. Claro está que el difunto no tiene ninguna opción de elegir si hacerlo o no, está obligado, es parte del hechizo, y si no cumple su objetivo el alma de esta persona desaparecería para siempre, como si nunca hubiera existido. Todos sabemos que este tipo de Magia Negra esta tajantemente prohibida, así que si resultara ser verdad, habría que informar inmediatamente a las autoridades para que encontraran al culpable de semejante infamia.

- Si, es terrible atar así a alguien que ya no quiere estar en este mundo y encima obligarlo a hacer alguna acción maligna...

- Si, pocos casos como este se nos presentaron ya que hay que tener mucho poder y conocer la Magia Negra a la perfección, y no muchas personas poseen estos conocimientos.

-¿Cuándo empiezo?

- Mañana mismo, no podemos perder más tiempo, esto es muy importante. Puedes retirarte Hermione y disfruta tus últimos días como secretaria- le dijo Fentman guiñándole un ojo- yo se que te va a ir bien.

- Gracias Sr Fentman.

Hermione se retiró de la oficina de su jefe con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Por fin tendría un caso para ella sola, y encima la ascenderían. Por supuesto iba a dar lo mejor de ella.

Cuando llegó a su casa buscó a Ron por todos lados para contárselo, pero para su desgracia no se encontraba allí. Seguramente debió de haber surgido algún imprevisto, así que decidió mandarle una carta a Lavender y otra a Ginny Weasley, la hermana de su novio. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien inmediatamente, era muy importante para ella.

Después de darse una ducha y cenar, se acostó en la cama pensando en cómo le iría el día de mañana. No pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, pero no era por los nervios del día siguiente, sino por lo que la llevaba atormentando desde hacia un tiempo. Era algún tipo de presentimiento, ella lo sabía, pero no podía descifrar de qué se podría tratar. Esto de no dormir la estaba dejando exhausta, pero por suerte tenía pociones para restablecerse y tener la energía y la lucidez suficiente, como si hubiera dormido.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Lo siento si hay errores en la escritura, pero no tuve tiempo de corregirlo y lo subí así directo. Espero que os haya gustado, y espero vuestras opiniones. Chap dedicado a Red-Angel-Eminemef y a Blue-Devil-ByDani. No importa la distancia, siempre estaremos unidas, recordad eso. Y dani, no te pongas a llorar si lees esto último, te conozco :P.**


	2. Capítulo II

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con el 2º Capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis, pero antes las contestaciones a los Reviews:**

**AlejA M: **Me alegra que te guste mi historia. Espero que la sigas leyendo y q me sigas dejando reviews :P. Prometo no tardar mucho en subir los chaps.

**AlexiaRiddle: **Gracias por leer mi historia. A mi me gusta a veces escribir cosas muy diferentes de la realidad, y alterarlas manteniendo algunos personajes. Espero qu esigas leyendo mi historia y q te guste!

**Mircalla Karnstein: **me alegra que te guste mi fic. La idea de Draco vampiro se me ocurrió desde hace tiempo pero no se me ocurría algo suficientemente original como para plasmarlo en una historia. Sigue leyendo y dejame reviews :P, jeje

**shira: **jajaj, me causo mucha gracia eso de lapsus de mentes inteligentes xDD. Draco si es un vampiro, y por cierto, a mi tmb me encanta Buffy Cazavampiros, y casualmente mi personaje favorito es Spike:D:D, ah, y soy Spuffy 100. Me encanta todo lo relacionado con los vampiros xD. Bueno, espero q sigas leyendo y dejame reviews :P.

**Shirru-Malfoy: **si si, Draco es vampiro :P, y prometo seguir la historia. Me alegra q te guste. Sigue leyéndola y dejame reviews :P, jej (q obsesa con los RR xDD)

**"Gone With The Sin"**

**I love your skin oh so white  
I love your touch cold as ice  
And I love every single tear you cry  
I just love the way you're losing your life**

**Ohohohohoh my Baby, how beautiful you are  
Ohohohohoh my Darling, completely torn apart  
You're gone with the sin my Baby and beautiful you are  
You're gone with the sin my Darling**

**I adore the despair in your eyes  
I worship your lips once red as wine  
I crave for your scent sending shivers down my spine  
I just love the way you're running out of life**

**Ohohohohoh my Baby, how beautiful you are  
Ohohohohoh my Darling, completely torn apart  
You're gone with the sin my Baby and beautiful you are  
You're gone with the sin my Darling**

**Solo**

**2x Repeat Refrain**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya estaba harto de buscar y buscar y no poder encontrar nada, así que decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire y relajarse un poco, algo que no podía hacer desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Se sentó enfrente del lago y se dedicó a mirar como sus dragones jugaban en el cielo. Como le encantaban esos animales, tan agresivos pero a la vez tan comprensivos, muchas veces se identificaba con ellos. Siempre fueron sus animales favoritos.

- Amo, tiene visita- dijo una voz chillona que sacó a Draco de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Quién se atreve a venir a molestarme en estos momentos?- dijo Draco lleno de furia. Como odiaba que lo molestaran en los momentos más inoportunos.

- Un..un tal Sr. Larkstein, señor. Se encuentra en la sala de invitados esperándole, señor- dijo el elfo con la voz temblorosa y temblando completamente por el miedo que le causaba la reacción que pudiera tener su amo.

- Esta bien, voy para allí- el elfo desapareció enseguida y Draco se encaminó de vuelta a la mansión.

Él conocía de algo a ese tal Larkstein, pero no sabía de que, y como quería quitarse la duda optó por recibirle. Ahora que empezaba a recordar un poco, ese tal Larkstein fue socio una vez de su padre, por eso le conocía. Lo que quería saber ahora era cómo se había enterado de que él seguía vivo, si así podía decirse, y para qué vino a visitarlo.

- Sr. Malfoy- dijo Karkstein dirigiéndose hacia Draco y tendiéndole la mano- Richard Larkstein.

- Si, me acuerdo de ti. Fuiste socio de mi padre.

- En efecto- Draco le indicó que se sentara y uno de los elfos domésticos les trajo bebidas. El único que bebió fue Larkstein, ya que Draco no se podía permitir el lujo de beber ningún tipo de licor.

- Te preguntarás el motivo de mi visita.

- Exacto.

- Y como es que se que todavía sigues vivo...si es que se puede decir así, porque en realidad no lo estas. Yo se lo que te pasa.

Draco asintió levemente y le mantuvo la mirada fijamente. Este hombre le estaba crispando los nervios. No le gustaba que diera tantos rodeos. O iba al grano o se enteraría de quién es Draco Malfoy.

- Como veo que no te gusta que vaya con rodeos, te diré el motivo de mi visita directamente: quiero que realices un trabajo para mi. A cambio te entregaré algo muy preciado para ti y te diré la solución a tu pequeño "problema de estado"- dijo Larlstein enfatizando las palabras problema de estado- , ¿qué me dices?

-¿De que se trata ese trabajo?

- Quiero que conviertas a alguien en uno de los tuyos, pero que antes la tortures y la tengas prisionera por un tiempo, antes de convertirla, por supuesto. Su peor castigo va a ser verse en ese estado y encima ser la prisionera de su peor enemigo- dijo Larkstein con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, y diciendo esto último en un susurro que cualquier oído humano no hubiera podido oír, pero no era el caso de Draco, que lo escuchó perfectamente.

-¿Y se puede saber que hizo esta mujer como para merecer esto? ¿Y cómo es eso de que es mi enemiga?

- No sólo se entrometió en mis asuntos, sino que su novio mato a muchos de los míos, y su mejor amigo me anda buscando con el afán de meterme en prisión y si puede matarme. La mayor debilidad de esos dos es esa chica, ya lo pude comprobar, y encima, como dije anteriormente, ella se está entrometiendo en mis asuntos y si me descubren habría más gente persiguiéndome. No puedo correr más peligros. Si, es tu enemiga, si haces un poco de memoria sabrás inmediatamente de quien estoy hablando.

- Entiendo. ¿Y qué sería lo que yo recibiría a cambio?- dijo Draco interesado queriendo volver a escuchar el que sería su pago.

- Algo muy preciado para ti y la solución a tu problema. Te pagaré por adelantado si aceptas ahora.

Draco no se lo pensó mucho y enseguida accedió. Quería saber de una vez que era lo que el hombre tenía para él y que le dijera la solución de una vez por todas para volver a la normalidad.

- Como comprenderás, no te diré la solución hasta que ella esté convertida y y hayas realizado toda la misión correctamente. ¿Aceptas?

- Acepto.

- Esta bien, entonces aquí la tienes.

-¿Qué...- pero Draco se quedó sin palabras al ver lo que vio ante sus ojos. Mediante un hechizo invocador de personas, apareció delante suya la mismísima Pansy Parkinson, algo imposible ya que había muerto hacia tres años al enterarse de su supuesta muerte.

- Pa...Pansy? ¿Eres tú?

- Si, es ella, y a cambio deberás realizar lo que te pedí, es un trato. Yo me voy ya, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Ya te diré cuando la debes raptar. Adios Sr. Malfoy, y disfrute de su pago por adelantado- Larkstein desapareció riéndose sonora y maliciosamente ante lo último que dijo.

-¿Quién es la chica a la que tengo que convertir?- Pero ya era demasiado tarde para que la pregunta de Draco fuera contestada, ya que Larkstein se había ido. Entonces se paró inmediatamente y abrazó a Pansy con todas sus fuerzas, sin recibir respuesta alguna de ella.

Parecía como si estuviera en otro mundo, tenía la mirada perdida y su ropa era un desastre, como si acabara de salir de la tumba, que sería lo más probable. Lo que se preguntaba Draco era qué técnica habría usado Larkstein para revivirla, ya que todas las formas posibles tenían efectos secundarios o tenían algún tipo de condición que no beneficiaba para nada a los revividos.

Enseguida ordenó a los elfos domésticos que la bañaran y le pusieran atuendos adecuados. Más tarde intentaría hablar con ella. Todavía no podía creer que volvería a tener a Pansy para él, sólo para él. La gente se pensaba que estaban muertos, pero era todo lo contrario. Por fin podrían disfrutar de sus nuevas vidas juntos y para siempre, como debía ser, como pensaba él que debía ser.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los primeros días de investigación para Hermione habían sido un desastre. No habían encontrado nada y para colmo siempre había algún tipo de contratiempo. Pero se había prometido encontrar aunque fuera algún tipo de indicio. Por suerte, al cabo de unos días descubrieron que el fantasma de Pansy había estado rondando por los alrededores pero que llevaba desaparecida desde hacia un tiempo, según una de las sirvientas que se encargaban de cuidar la casa. Así que optaron por realizar las pruebas para ver si allí mismo se había practicado Magia Negra, y efectivamente el resultado fue afirmativo. El trabajo de investigación de Hermione todavía no había terminado, ahora tendría que descubrir que tipo de sacrilegio mortem se había realizado e iba a intentar descubrir al culpable. Por suerte ya no tendrían que volver a esa mansión, que le causaba muy mala espina.

Al volver a casa recordó que Ron tendría que ausentarse nuevamente por tiempo indefinido. Como odiaba esas largas ausencias del pelirrojo, pero ya estaba acostumbrada. Se dio una ducha y empezó a arreglarse ya que tenía una cena muy importante en la que estarían grandes personalidades del Ministerio. Se puso un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y era tipo corsé, unos tacos negros de aguja que realzaban su figura, y después se maquilló y peinó dejando algunos rulos sin recoger, dándole un aire más provocador. Estaba perfecta, así que se puso su túnica y se dirigió al Salón en el que se celebraría el baile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco había acordado con Larkstein en llevar a cabo el plan esa misma noche, ya que había un Baile muy importante con los miembros del Ministerio y aprovecharía ese evento para agarrar a su víctima por sorpresa. Además no se podía postergar más ya que esta chica se estaba entrometiendo demasiado en los asuntos de Larkstein. Como supuso Draco desde un principio, su presa sería Hermione Granger. No había que ser demasiado listo para darse cuenta de que era ella por las pistas que le dio Larkstein.

Que irónica podía resultar ser la vida. Antes la molestaba por puro placer pero con ninguna intención de matarla o hacerle algún daño físico, sin embargo, en estos momentos se disponía a capturarla, mantenerla como prisionera en su casa, torturarla y convertirla en un ser de la noche. Claramente no tenía ningún problema en hacerlo, o eso creía, pero le parecía curiosa la situación.

Llegó allí dos horas después de haber empezado el Baile, y espero con impaciencia a que la chica saliera y disfrutara de su vida terrenal por última vez, o eso era lo que él pensaba...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione llegó puntual, pero lo que vio no le agradó mucho. Estaban todos los miembros y la gente importante del Ministerio con sus parejas. Tal vez serían paranoias de ella, pero no veía ni un solo soltero, todo el mundo iba acompañado por su respectiva pareja. Era triste su situación, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Ron no pudo ir por su trabajo y ella no le iba a obligar a ello, sabía lo importante que era su carrera para él, pero le molestaba que nunca estuviera cuando más lo necesitaba.

Lánguida, pero con una sonrisa en la cara, fue presentándose y saludando a los allí presentes.

-¿No tienes pareja, querida? No puede ser, eres muy bonita como para estar soltera!- dijo la esposa de uno de los Ministros más influyentes, que era una mujer madura de unos cincuenta años más o menos. Algunos de los que se encontraban alrededor o hablando con ellos, rieron o simplemente sonrieron ante aquel comentario, algo que avergonzó mucho a Hermione, que pensó _'estas viejas siempre metiéndose en la vida de los demás. Qué le importara si estoy soltera o no, si soy bonita o no'. _Con una de sus mejores sonrisas contestó:

- Si, por supuesto que tengo, lo que pasa es que no pudo venir conmigo esta noche por asuntos de trabajo.

-¿En que trabaja?- preguntó otra de las mujeres. Los hombres ya se habían ido, así que Hermione quedó en medio de un nido de arpías dispuestas a sacarle la mayor información posible para así después poder despellejarla todo lo que quisieran.

- Es un auror.

- Interesante trabajo, pero muy arriesgado- opinó otra.

- Yo que tu lo vigilaría más. Eso del trabajo, que siempre se tiene que ir para trabajar, etc, después acaban siendo excusas para fugarse con alguna cualquiera, y te acaban dejando tirada y destruida. Yo que tu le pararía los pies. Los hombres son así, en cuanto ven una falda se olvidan de que están casados o comprometidos. Así fue mi primer marido. Hazme caso, te lo digo por experiencia- dijo una de las mujeres con pinta de haber estado casada como siete veces. _'Seguro que fue al revés, ella le puso los cuernos a todos los maridos que haya tenido. Pero quién se cree esta para hablarme así de Ron...'_

Hermione estaba hecha una furia, no aguantaba más a todas esas viejas cotillas que le preguntaban hasta que ropa de dormir usaba, así que delicadamente se retiró con la excusa de que todavía no había ido a saludar a su jefe. Ellas asintieron levemente y se dispusieron enseguida a despellejar a una joven que se encontraba cerca de ellas. Hermione suspiró aliviada y empezó a buscar al Sr. Fentman.

- Por fin le encuentro Sr. Fentman- dijo Hermione aliviada y suspirando sonoramente.

- Ja ja, ya te vi rodeada de todas esas arpías. ¿No te habrán hecho nada, verdad?

- No, nada más hablaron mal de Ron. No sé quiénes se creen que son, si ni siquiera le conocen...

- Tranquila Hermione. No tienen otra cosa que hacer más que criticarse entre ellas y a los que están alrededor suyo. No tienen vida propia. Nada más sígueles el juego y después retírate con clase como hiciste hace unos momentos.

- Ja ja. Esta bien.- Hermione se quedó pensativa por unos momentos. No estaba dispuesta a volver a aguantar otra vez que dijeran eso de Ron.

-¿Estas bien? Te veo muy apagada.

- Si si, estoy bien, no se preocupe.

- Claro que me preocupo, sabes que para mi eres como una hija y no me gusta verte mal. Deberías estar muy contenta, tu investigación fue todo un éxito, ¡todo el mundo quiere saber sobre la chica que realizó un trabajo tan complicado!

- Ya, pero no se...Siento que me falta algo para llegar a la felicidad...Me siento tan vacía, y no sé porqué..

- Mmm, me parece que ya sé lo que te pasa. Pero tranquila, ya vas a encontrar eso que llenará tu vacío, o mejor dicho ya encontrarás a el que te llene ese vacío..

-¿Cómo?

- Lo que has oído- dijo Fentman sonriendo divertido por el gesto de Hermione.

- Pero yo tengo a Ron, ¿cómo...

- Ya sé que está Weasley, pero, perdona que te lo diga, a mi parecer él no es tu hombre. Ya lo encontrarás, eso te lo aseguro, y lo sabrás enseguida porque va a ser algo especial. Lo tuyo con Weasley no lo veo como algo especial, mas bien veo que es una relación entre un chico que se enamoró de su mejor amiga y que ella está con el por compasión o porque no encontró a alguien mejor. Date un tiempo y espera que aparezca él. Te aseguro que tu no estas enamorada de Weasley, se te ve a leguas, nada más hay que ver el reflejo que hay en tus ojos cuando hablas de él.

-¿Qué se refleja?

- Nada, es vacío. Tu misma lo has dicho, te sientes vacía.

- No sé...

- Nada mas piensa en lo que te he dicho y replantéate tu relación con él. Siempre acuérdate que yo quiero que seas feliz y que nunca voy a hacer o decir nada para hacerte daño. No me gusta verte mal, ¿esta bien?

- Esta bien- a Hermione se le aguaron los ojos. El Sr. Fentman era como un padre como ella y agradecía que la apoyara en sus peores momentos.

- Bueno querida, ahora me tengo que ir a hablar con un par de Ministros que me están esperando. ¡Disfruta del Baile!- y se fue rápidamente.

- Lo dudo.

Después de cenar y conversar con muchas personas, Hermione se terminó de cansar de tanta falsedad, así que optó por retirarse más pronto con la excusa de que no se sentía bien y necesitaba reposar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de una hora, Draco optó por sentarse en uno de los bancos del parque que se encontraba en frente del edifico en donde se celebraba el Baile.

_'Pansy...'_ Estaba muy rara, no sabía que le pasaba que no hablaba, mantenía la mirada perdida siempre, y a penas comía. Eso lo entristecía, ya no era la Pansy de antes que en momentos difíciles lo alegraba, que siempre se preocupaba por él y lo miraba de una manera que sólo ella podía hacer. Pero ahora, la realidad era diferente. Parecía como si estuviera en otro mundo. Larkstein le dijo que en unos días volvería a ser la misma de siempre y que el cambio se produciría poco a poco. Pero bien sabido es que una de las virtudes de Draco Malfoy no es la paciencia. Pero la figura de una joven saliendo por la puerta medio mareada hizo que saliera rápidamente de sus pensamientos para dirigirse directamente a ella. Como supuso era Granger, casi irreconocible. Estaba preciosa, lo tenia que admitir, y encima los años le habían sentado muy bien. Pero no era momento para pensar en ese tipo de cosas, los negocios son los negocios. Granger se encontraba mareada debido a una sustancia que uno de los socios de Larkstein derramó en su bebida sin que ella se diera cuenta. Y es que este hombre tenía muchos contactos. Le resultaría más fácil raptarla y así era seguro de que saliera al exterior, para tomar un poco de aire y despejarse. Era en lo primero que pensabas cuando tomabas esa sustancia.

- Granger...que asquerosa sorpresa!

- ¿Eh? ¡¿MALFOY! ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? ¡¡Si tu estás muerto! Dios mío, tan mal estoy que estoy teniendo este tipo de alucinaciones...

- No son alucinaciones, sino compruébalo por ti misma- Draco tomó una de las manos de Hermione e hizo que le tocara el rostro. Un cosquilleo recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione y por poco se desmaya de la sorpresa de volverlo a ver a él, precisamente a él, y de poder tocar su piel.

- No puede ser, tu estás muerto...

- Si estuviera muerto no podrías verme ni tocarme. No se qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza Granger, pero aquí estoy y soy de carne y hueso. Lo acabas de comprobar. Ahora déjate de tonterías y vámonos.

-¿Qué?

- Lo que oyes- Draco la cogió fuertemente del brazo y la obligó a caminar.

- Malfoy, para de una vez. Yo no voy a ningún sitio contigo. ¡SUÉLTAME!

- Deja de gritar como una loca si no quieres que tome medidas drásticas.

-¿Ah si, ¿como cuales?

- Como esta- Draco la obligó a tomar una poción que terminó por dejarla inconsciente y rápidamente la llevó a un departamento, cogió la escoba y se la llevo consigo a su mansión. El plan había funcionado sin ningún tipo de contratiempos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Creo que hay que aclarar algo. Debido al "estado de Draco", no puede realizar magia, o sea, no puede usar la varita ni nada de eso, pero si puede ir en escoba, preparar pociones, etc.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, y no tardaré mucho en escribir el 3er Capítulo. Dejadme Reviews!**


	3. Capítulo III

**Aquí estoy con nuevo capítulo. Es más corto que los anteriores y no suceden muchas cosas, pero bueno, espero que lo disfrutéis. En el siguiente capítulo aviso que si que empieza lo bueno xDD.**

**AleJa M: hola, bueno, creo que debo aclarar algo que dijiste. En realidad Draco piensa que ama a Pansy porque es el único amor que ha podido conocer. Ella siempre lo ha entendido, siempre estuvo con él y le demostró su amor. Pero ahora cuando vuelva a ver a Hermione y la tenga tan cerca, como dices tu, se dará cuenta de las cosas :P. Espero q sigas leyendo mi fic y gracias x los reviews :)**

**Shirru-Malfoy****: holas, bueno yo ya te agregué a mi msn ), a ver si algún ida nos encontramos x el msn y hablamos xDD. Me alegra q te siga gustando mi historia. Gracias por los reviews, nos vemos!**

**shira: hola! Pos ya ves, aquí hay otra Spuffy ). Bueno, Pansy no volverá a ser la misma, y hay que recordar que tiene que realizar una acción maligna, ya que sino perdería el alma para siempre. Y la verdad q pobre Hermione!. En este capítulo vemos con más claridad el carácter de Draco P Weno niña, te dejo y espero q sigas leyendo mi fic. Gracias por los reviews!**

**lunatica87: hola, gracias por el review y espero q sigas leyendo. Me alegra q te guste mi historia. Nos vemos!**

**samanta: holas, bueno aquí ya estoy actualizando y prometo no tardar con los siguientes capítulos. Sigue leyendo y gracias por el review!**

**Red-Angel-Eminemef: jajaja, aguante el de biología, que gay q es el pobre, "el otro día estabamos las mujeres", jajajaja xDDD. Bueno, komo ves con esta historia si q me siento inspirada y toy actualizando rápido, así q mas te vale q lo leas P. Te voy a seguir molestando con el NeoBeni!q bonito q es el amor, jejejej, mata mi cara de feliz cumpleaños cuando te veo al lado de él :D:D:D. Y bueno, lo de paternal y Thomas lo tenía que poner, jejeje, no se me ocurría otro nombre en esos momentos y no había otra palabra para describir mejor la relación de Hermione con su jefe, jejeje. Y la verdad q no me di kuenta hasta q me lo dijiste xDD**

**Bueno, si mi historia no te gusta nada mas xq es de vampiros, q kieres q te diga, fuck u motherfucker!jejejeje , no, no importa si te gusta o no, aunq preferiria q te guste, pero weno, cada cual con sus gustos, ya sabes q a mi me encantan lo vampiros, y Draco tmb xD, asiq pa mi son una combinación perfecta P.**

**Ah, me estoy bajando el eminemef de la 4ª peli por el Emule, pero a ver si me lo consiguen por el mismo medio q el eminemef original xDD.**

**Weno, ahora si te dejo, y sigue pasandote x mi fic y dejándome Reviews!Jejej**

**TKMMMM y q raro q no lloraste con eso, eres mu sentimental, pero esta bien así P**

**Deww**

**Ginger: Para mi no le falta nada, me gusta así, además piensa que esto es sólo el comienzo, ya se verá que pasa más adelante. Me parece conveniente y me gusta empezar así. Saludos y gracia s por el review!Espero q lo sigas leyendo y ya me seguirás contando q piensas, jeje**

**Amaterasu: holas, me alegra de verdad q te haya gustado tanto mi fic:D Para q te hagas una idea tienen 25/26 años más o menos. Jejeje, pobre Ron, aunq la verdad q prefiero millones de veces a Draco, jeje. Me da pena de cómo va a salir parado en mi fic, pero bueno...P gracias por el review y espero q sigas leyendo mi historia! Te mando saludos**

**Y ahora si empieza el capítulo**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"The Beginning Of The End"  
**

Your world is coming to it's end  
But you don't have to be afraid -I'm here for you  
Save your happiness for tomorrow  
And today we'll drown in your tears  
A drop of your blood tastes like wine today

Come closer my dear  
It is just the beginning of the end  
Yes, I'm here for you  
Save your happiness for tomorrow  
And today we'll drown in your tears  
A drop of your blood tastes like wine today  
Today

And because I love you so  
And I'm here for you  
Save your happiness for tomorrow  
And today we'll drown in your tears  
A drop of your blood tastes like life today  
Save your happiness for tomorrow  
And today we'll drown in your tears  
Oh and your blood tastes like life today

Won't you let it rain  
Oh let it rain  
So won't you let it rain  
Oh let it rain  
Won't you let it rain

**"El Comienzo Del Fin"  
**

Tu mundo está llegando a su fin  
Pero no tienes que tener miedo -estoy aquí por ti  
Guarda tu felicidad para mañana  
Y hoy nos ahogaremos en tus lágrimas  
Hoy una gota de tu sangre sabe a vino

Acércate más, querida mía  
Es sólo el comienzo del fin  
Sí, estoy aquí por ti  
Guarda tu felicidad para mañana  
Y hoy nos ahogaremos en tus lágrimas  
Hoy una gota de tu sangre sabe a vino  
Hoy

Y porque te quiero mucho  
Y estoy aquí por ti  
Guarda tu felicidad para mañana  
Y hoy nos ahogaremos en tus lágrimas  
Una gota de tu sangre sabe a vida hoy  
Guarda tu felicidad para mañana  
Y hoy nos ahogaremos en tus lágrimas  
Oh y hoy tu sangre sabe a vida  
Hoy

No la dejarás llover  
Oh déjala llover  
Así que no la dejarás llover  
Oh déjala llover  
Uh, no la dejarás llover

-¡Señor, señor¡Venga a ver esto¡La señorita Pansy esta hablando y pregunta por usted¡Señor!

-¿Cómo! No puede ser...Ahora mismo voy. Tu encárgate de ella - dijo dejando a Hermione encima de un sillón muy elegante- acomódala en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y no la dejes salir hasta que yo te lo diga

-A sus órdenes, amo- el elfo hizo levitar a Hermione y desapareció por uno de los pasillos de la mansión de los Malfoy.

Draco se fue corriendo hasta la habitación en la que se encontraba Pansy Parkinson. Cuando llegó se quedó en la puerta para contemplarla sin que ella lo viera. Pansy empezó a caminar torpemente hacia la ventana pero de repente se paró. Se contempló entera y miró su camisón blanco, que era corto y realzaba su delgada silueta, y estaba dispuesta a quitárselo si no hubiera sido porque Draco carraspeó fuertemente y entro en la habitación, interrumpiéndola por completo.

- Pansy¿me llamabas?- dijo él acercándose poco a poco hacia ella.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y gritó extasiada:

-¡Draco!- como pudo llegó hasta él y lo abrazó fuertemente, como si tuviera miedo de perderlo para siempre. Ahora lo recordaba todo, su vida anterior. Ahora sabía que la habían revivido, y eso no le gustaba nada, pero con tal de estar con "su" Draco nuevamente era capaz de todo, y no le importaba nada. Sólo quería estar con él como antes y para siempre. No lo iba a volver a perder nunca más.

-¡Pansy!- dijo el devolviéndole el abrazo casi con la misma intensidad - ¿me recuerdas?

-¡Claro que te recuerdo! Dios mío, cuanto te he extrañado, y yo que pensaba que estabas muerto...Por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer, no te vuelvas a separar de mi, mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti- posó sus manos en el rostro del rubio y lo contempló, como si fuera algo irreal, pero el apartó las manos de ella delicadamente y la besó con ternura. Ella se dejó llevar por la emoción, pero algo los interrumpió.

- Señor, señor¡es urgente! no sabemos cómo pero la chica que trajo esta tarde se escapó de la habitación. ¡No sabemos dónde está!- dijo uno de los elfos con voz chillona y temblorosa.

- Justo en este momento...¡Maldita sangre sucia! - Draco estaba rabioso, odiaba que lo interrumpieran en los momentos más inoportunos, y encima por esa sangre sucia de Granger - no debe de estar muy lejos. Yo me encargaré de buscarla. Pansy - dijo dándose la vuelta hacia ella y dándole un pequeño beso de despedida- enseguida vuelvo.

- Pero Dra...- Pansy no pudo terminar la frase ya que cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Pansy!- Draco se agachó para comprobar si seguía viva. Enseguida la levantó y la recostó en la cama.

- Vosotros cuidad de ella, todavía sigue con vida. Nada más esta inconsciente.

- Si señor- dijo el elfo que lideraba el grupo.

Draco se marchó a buscar a Hermione, un poco más contento porque Pansy por fin volvía a ser como antes, pero seguía enfadado porque había sido interrumpido por culpa de la sangre sucia de Granger. Ya se las pagaría.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronald Weasley había llegado por fin a Inglaterra después de una larga ausencia. Venía con ganas de darle una sorpresa a Hermione, pero cuando llegó no la encontró en casa.

_'Dónde se habrá metido Hermione...Es muy tarde como para que ande por ahí sola. ¡Ah, ahora que me acuerdo, esta noche tenía un Baile del Ministerio. Bueno, en tal caso la esperaré...si es que no me duermo antes'_. Con estos pensamientos, Ron se quedó dormido en el sillón esperando a Hermione. El problema es que ella no regresaría esa noche.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Dios mío¿que hago aquí?. No puede ser que esté en la mansión de Malfoy. Entonces no era un sueño¡era él de verdad! Tengo que avisarle de esto al Sr. Fentman, pero antes debo de encontrar la forma de salir de este lugar'_. Hermione se había perdido y no encontraba la salida. Sólo esperaba que Malfoy no la encontrara. Lo bueno es que llevaba varita en mano, sería difícil volverla a capturar.

Cuando creía haber encontrado la salida, sintió como alguien la sostenía de la cintura fuertemente por detrás.

-¿Creías que podías escapar, verdad?

- Malfoy, suéltame...

- Andando, y deprisa- dijo el empujándola y obligándola a caminar.

- Malfoy, te he dicho que me sueltes...

- No creo que estés en condiciones de dar órdenes. Venga, camina que no quiero seguir perdiendo más tiempo por tu culpa.

- Entonces déjame ir.

- No quiero.

Hermione le propinó una patada en sus partes, pero a Draco ese golpe no le causó siquiera dolor, y continuó su camino.

-¿En qué bicho te has convertido, Malfoy? Te apareces de la nada, eres implacable¡ese golpe hubiera debilitado a cualquiera!

- Ja ja, pero yo no soy cualquiera, Granger.

-¿Se puede saber para qué me tienes aquí prisionera?

- No es algo que te incumba Granger, y no te des tanta importancia. Para mi eres como una cucaracha que hay que aplastar para acabar con su asquerosa existencia. Que no se te olvide eso. Ah, y dame esa varita.

- No, mi varita no- pero Draco la acorraló contra la pared y la obligó a dársela.

- Ja ja, que obediente. Así me gusta. Ahora entra y que ni se te ocurra volver a salir si no quieres que te "aplaste" antes de tiempo- Draco la volvió a encerrar en la habitación y se guardó la varita. Era una pena

que ya no la pudiera utilizar mas.

Mientras, Hermione estaba en su habitación sentada en la cama y con la mirada perdida. Enseguida comenzó a llorar irremediablemente. Hacía tanto que no lloraba, y esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Lo que le había dicho Malfoy la había herido profundamente, más de lo que ella se esperaba. Esa frase sonaba y sonaba en su cabeza, _" Para mi eres como una cucaracha que hay que aplastar para acabar con su asquerosa existencia. Que no se te olvide eso"_. Encima Ron siempre fuera, ahora recordaba lo que le había dicho el Sr. Fentman, y cada vez estaba más convencida de que él tenía razón.

**---FLASHBACK---**

_- Mmm, me parece que ya sé lo que te pasa. Pero tranquila, ya vas a encontrar eso que llenará tu vacío, o mejor dicho ya encontrarás a el que te llene ese vacío.._

_-¿Cómo?_

_- Lo que has oído- dijo Fentman sonriendo divertido por el gesto de Hermione._

_- Pero yo tengo a Ron¿cómo..._

_- Ya sé que está Weasley, pero, perdona que te lo diga, a mi parecer él no es tu hombre. Ya lo encontrarás, eso te lo aseguro, y lo sabrás enseguida porque va a ser algo especial. Lo tuyo con Weasley no lo veo como algo especial, mas bien veo que es una relación entre un chico que se enamoró de su mejor amiga y que ella está con el por compasión o porque no encontró a alguien mejor. Date un tiempo y espera que aparezca él. Te aseguro que tu no estas enamorada de Weasley, se te ve a leguas, nada más hay que ver el reflejo que hay en tus ojos cuando hablas de él._

_-¿Qué se refleja?_

_- Nada, es vacío. Tu misma lo has dicho, te sientes vacía._

_- No sé..._

_- Nada mas piensa en lo que te he dicho y replantéate tu relación con él. Siempre acuérdate que yo quiero que seas feliz y que nunca voy a hacer o decir nada para hacerte daño. No me gusta verte mal¿esta bien?_

_- Esta bien- a Hermione se le aguaron los ojos. El Sr. Fentman era como un padre como ella y agradecía que la apoyara en sus peores momentos._

_- Bueno querida, ahora me tengo que ir a hablar con un par de Ministros que me están esperando. ¡Disfruta del Baile!- y se fue rápidamente._

**---FIN FLASHBACK---**

Cuando lograra salir de allí rompería su relación de 6 años con Ron. Sentía que todo había sido un engaño, que toda esa felicidad había sido fingida, y eso le dolía mucho. Todos esos 6 años habían sido una farsa por lo menos para ella, y sólo se dio cuenta de esto al volverlo a ver a él, a Draco Malfoy. Siempre sintió algo especial por él, desde el primer día en Hogwarts, cuando vio su pelo platinado a lo lejos y después habló con él, pero cuando se enteró que era hija de muggles le dejó de dirigir la palabra, y encima más tarde comenzó a insultarla. Pero nunca se imaginaria volver a encontrarse con él y sentir lo mismo de antes. No podía y no debía hacerlo, él siempre la ha odiado y siempre lo hará.

_'Como me torturo y me hago daño a mi misma. No me puedo enamorar de este maldito. Encima está raro, no sé que le pasará, pero no es el mismo de antes. Tal vez esté más insensible de lo normal'_ Hermione se recostó en la cama y se quedó dormida con estos pensamientos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sr. Fentman, la Srta. Granger no ha venido todavía- le informó David al jefe de Hermione.

-¿Cómo que no ha venido? Ya tendría que estar aquí. Algo raro ha sucedido, ella nunca se toma días libres. Quizá deba ir yo mismo a su casa. Posterga mis reuniones, dentro de un rato vuelvo.

Mientras, Ron Weasley se levantaba del sillón en el que se había quedado dormido la noche pasada esperando a Hermione. En cuanto se levantó se dirigió a la habitación a ver si ella estaba allí, pero no la encontró. Buscó por toda la casa, pero no había ningún rastro de ella. De repente tocaron el timbre y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¡Sr. Fentman¡qué sorpresa!

- Hola Sr. Weasley. Dígame¿se encuentra la Srta. Granger aquí?

- No la he visto desde anoche. ¿Acaso no fue al trabajo?

- Exacto, por eso me encuentro aquí. ¿Y no vino por la noche, después del Baile?

- No, me quedé dormido esperándola, pero no apareció.

- Esto es preocupante...

- Ni que lo diga.

- Algo le debe haber pasado. Mandaré que la busquen.

- Yo también voy a ir a buscarla.

- Quédese aquí tranquilo, mi gente podrá encontrarla.

- Ya, pero quiero ir yo mismo y encontrar a mi novia. No podría soportar la idea de que le haya pasado algo- Fentman notó que Ron estaba muy preocupado.

- Esta bien, vaya usted también. Se nota que la quiere de verdad.

- Con todo mi ser, así que llamaré a Harry Potter para que me acompañe en la búsqueda. Gracias Sr. Fentman por la información, espero que tenga éxito en su búsqueda.

- Lo mismo le digo Sr. Weasley. Suerte y hasta otra.

El Sr. Fentamn desapareció. Ron no perdió más tiempo y le mandó una carta a Harry contándole lo sucedido. Sería un día muy largo, pero tenía las esperanzas de poder encontrar a su novia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado tres días y Hermione seguía encerrada en esa habitación. Los elfos le traían la comida, le preparaban baños y le traían ropa demasiado siniestra para su gusto, pero como no tenía otra opción, se lo acababa poniendo.

De repente, la puerta se abrió bruscamente dando pasó a un Draco Malfoy bastante encolerizado.

- Tú¡maldita sangre sucia!- se acercó agresivamente a ella y con una mano la agarró del cuello- eres una inútil, estúpida¡que asco que me das¡impura de mierda! Cómo me gustaría poder deshacerme de ti, pero todavía no puedo- y tan rápido como la agarró, la soltó.

- Pero...

- Cállate, no te he dado permiso para hablar.

- No necesito tu permiso, hablo si quiero.

-¡Te he dicho que te calles!- dijo Draco elevando la voz.

Hermione se asustó ante las reacciones que tenía aquel hombre y prefirió callarse. Se notaba que estaba bastante encolerizado, y si seguía dándole rienda no sabía de lo que Malfoy sería capaz de hacer.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos por unos instantes, hasta que Draco se acercó nuevamente y la tomó en brazos.

- Bájame inmediatamente Malfoy, pero qué crees que estas haciendo, eres un maldito, Malfoy¡como te odio!

Draco se seguía mostrando impasible y se la llevó de la habitación. Quería hacer un experimento, y si causaba efecto podría llevar a cabo un plan que tenía en mente desde la noche pasada. Sería la mayor de las torturas para Granger.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: como ya dije anteriormente, no tienen mucha acción este chap, pero en el próximo se descubrirá el plan q tiene Draco para torturar a Hermione y q resultados tiene su experimento. Ahora a esperar el 4º Chap, q no tardará mucho, lo prometo. Saludos a todos mis lectores ) y espero q me sigais dejando reviews diciendo lo q pensais, para mi son importantes. Espero q sigais disfrutando esta historia. Nos vemos en el próximo Chap!**


	4. Capítulo IV

Por fin estoy de vuelta, después de tanto tiempo. Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero es que estuve de exámenes y eso, y no pude ponerme a escribir y continuar bien esta historia. Ahora que estoy de "vacaciones" puedo continuar mas seguido, sin más, contesto los reviews y os dejo con la historia, espero q la sigáis disfrutando :P.

**Shirru-Malfoy**: bueno, aki he vuelto y este chap tiene más acción :P. Ah, te agregué al msn pero no te conectas nunk, sino vuélveme a pasar bien tu mail así te vuelvo a agregar, que a lo mejor es eso. No escribo los chap más largos xq es así la forma en la q escribo, lo siento :P. Bueno, espero q sigas leyendo mi historia y q te siga gustando, nos vemos!

**AleJa M**: gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, aki toy de vuelta y este chap promete más acción, como los que siguen, lo q pasa es q hacia falta un capítulo de transición. Espero q te siga gustando mi historia, cuidate!

**amaterasu**: holass, weno, lo q le pasa a pansy ya lo verás más adelnate, aunq te digo q son los efectos secundarios que tiene el que la vuelvan a traer a la vida por el hechizo de magia negra que utilizaron, q eso se verá más adelante. Lo mismo, gracias x leer mi fic y espero q te siga gustando!bss y sigue dejandome reviews :P

**ro...**: holas, a mi tmb me da pena pansy, jejeje. En mi historia cumple un papel secundario dificultando algunas cosas, ya se verá más adelante...:P. Bueno, espero q sigas leyendo mi historia y q te guste, gracias x tu review :)!

**ELENA**: holas, si, me encanta buffy, pero mi personaje favorito es spike, aunq tmb me gusta angel, pero no tanto como spike :P. Siento mucho la espera, pero tenía examenes, sin embargo ahora q toy más libre d todo eso puedo seguir la historia sin largas esperas, lo prometo. Weno, gracias por tu review, me alegra q te guste mi historia y espero q la sigas leyendo!cuidate!

**karura84**: holas, me alegra q te guste mi historia y los vampiros a mi tmb me encantan : ), kreo q se nota, no?jejej. Tambien me gusta HIM, mejor dicho, soy fanática de la banda :D, jeje, y las cruces las puedes encontrar en cualquier sitio para crear nicks del msn. Bueno, espereo q sigas leyendo mi historia y q me sigas dejando reviews :P!Nos vemos

**Mircalla Karnstein**: holas, tienes razón en eso de la ambientación, hacen falta capítulos de transición como el anterior. Ah, y lo de Hermione y la varita, Draco se la había kitado, ella estaba desesperada y no encontró mejor forma que darle una patada en sus partes,no se si me entiendes, pero a mi me gusto la idea :P. Bueno, gracias por tus reviews, espero q sigas leyendo mi historia y q te guste! Nos vemos..

**key**: me alegro q te haya gustado mi fic, gracias x tu review, nos vemos!

**anonimot**: holas, prometo no dejar de escribir este fic, asiq tranki q no lo voy a dejar d escribir, continuaré..jeje. Gracias por tu review, nos vemos!

**.o-zXaf-o.**: holass, weno siento muxo la tardanza, supongo q ya sabrás por q motivos, pero komo ya dije no voy a dejar pasar tanto tiempo para publikar el proximo chap. Bueno, me alegro q te haya gustado mi historia, y sigue dejándome reviews :P, nos vemos!

**Chii-Autumn**: holas, si, da la casualidad q soy gotica, se debe d notar, no?bueno, espero q sigas leyendo mi fic y q me dejes reviews, jejeje, y komo ves ya la estoy continuando la historia y no voy a tardar tanto para publikar los proximos capítulos, nos vemos!

**Red-Angel-Bleeding**: weno, la contestacion mas larga de reviews siempre es la tuya, me parece, xDD. Estuvo graciosa la peli d HP, pero me decepciono, la verdad :(, aunq sea nos reimos de hueko, pelukin, el nuevo peinado de flitwick, nos babeamos con draco y viktor, jejejej, al fin y al cabo, a pesar de la decepcion, nos la pasamos bien :P.

Voy a ver si te dejo algún review en esa historia rara d voldemort q hiciste, xDDD, y a bren le dejare review tmb x la nueva situacion q se dio, jejej, ya sabes d mi best friend :P, pero no me importa, yo ya lo sabia.

Pobre el de bioo, es un pan de dios al fin y al cabo, me puso un 10 y no me la lleve!jajaja, pobrecito, viva el orgullo gay y sus haditas de porcelana!jejeje, q son muy bonitas, nose komo las hará :O

Weno, kreo q no te joderé más con conchín de mar, ni a vicku, ya q parece ser q ella ya se markó el camino :P, jejeje, pero fue gracioso mientras duró xD

Oye, y esas bobadas q dices d neobeni?el es solo tuyo y de nadie mas, jejejeje, y q suerte q para vicku el tonto d ramiro ni existe, hace bien, es mu feo y tonto, jajaja, no se komo hace para tener tantas xikas, en fin xX

Weno, me voy despidiendo ya, y haber kuando dejas tu autopenitencia sin ordenador, jajaja, y así sigues leyendo mi historia xDD

TKMMMMM, ya te dejare RR

**Tatiana**: gracias x leer mi fic y dejarme review, como ves la estoy continuando, y prometo q mas seguido, suerte, nos vemos!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"(Don't Fear) The Reaper"- HIM**

All our times have come  
Here but now they're gone  
Seasons don't fear the reaper  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain  
We can be like they are

Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby take my hand... Don't fear the Reaper  
We'll be able to fly... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby I'm your man...

Valentine is done  
Here but now they're gone  
Romeo and Juliet  
Are together in eternity...  
Romeo and Juliet

40,000 men and women everyday... Like Romeo and Juliet  
40,000 men and women everyday... Redefine happiness  
Another 40,000 coming everyday...We can be like they are

Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby take my hand... Don't fear the Reaper  
We'll be able to fly... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby I'm your man...

Love of two is one  
Here but now they're gone  
Came the last night of sadness  
And it was clear we couldn't go on  
Then the door was open and the wind appeared  
The candles blew and then disappeared  
The curtains flew and then he appeared  
Saying don't be afraid

Come on baby... And we had no fear  
And we ran to him... Then we started to fly  
We looked backward and said goodbye  
We had become like they are  
We had taken his hand  
We had become like they are

Come on baby... don't fear the reaper

**"(No Temas) A La Muerte"  
**

Todos nuestros momentos han llegado  
Aquí sino ahora se han ido  
Las estaciones no temen a la muerte  
No lo hacen ni el viento, ni el sol ni la lluvia  
(Podemos ser como ellos)  
Vamos, nena... (No temas a la muerte)  
Nena, toma mi mano... (No temas a la muerte)  
Seremos capaces de volar... (No temas a la muerte)  
Nena, soy tu hombre...  
La la la la la  
La la la la la

La tarjeta del Día de los Enamorados está hecha  
Aquí sino ahora se han ido  
Romeo y Julieta están juntos en la eternidad...  
(Romeo y Julieta )

Cuarenta mil hombres y mujeres cada día...  
(Como Romeo y Julieta)  
Cuarenta mil hombres y mujeres cada día...  
(Redefinen la felicidad)  
Otros cuarenta mil llegando cada día...  
(Podemos ser como ellos)  
Vamos, nena... (No temas a la muerte)  
Nena, toma mi mano... (No temas a la muerte)  
Seremos capaces de volar... (No temas a la muerte)  
Nena, soy tu hombre...  
La la la la la  
La la la la la

El amor de dos es uno  
Aquí sino ahora se han ido  
Llegó la última noche de tristeza  
(Y estaba claro que no podíamos continuar)  
Entonces se abrió la puerta y el viento apareció  
(Apagó las velas y luego desapareció)  
Las cortinas volaron y él apareció  
(Diciendo "no tengáis miedo")  
Vamos, nena... (Y no tuvimos miedo)  
Y corrimos hacia él... (Entonces empezamos a volar)  
Miramos hacia atrás y dijimos adiós  
(Habíamos llegado a ser como ellos)  
Tomamos su mano  
(Habíamos llegado a ser como ellos)

Vamos, nena... (No temas a la muerte)  
No temas a la muerte... (No temas a la muerte)  
No temas a la muerte... (No temas a la muerte)  
No temas a la muerte... (Habíamos llegado a ser como ellos)  
Como Romeo y Julieta... (Habíamos llegado a ser como ellos)  
Como Romeo y Julieta...

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Llegaron a una muy elegante habitación, lúgubre y fría, como el resto de las de la mansión Malfoy. Draco bajo a Hermione bruscamente al suelo y la acorraló contra un rincón de la espaciosa habitación. Él notó divertido como Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-¡¿Pero se puede saber que haces trayéndome aquí! Malfoy, déjame ir si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias...

- Ja ja, que miedo.

- No...sabes de lo que soy capaz...- dijo Hermione simulando mucha seguridad y fuerza, fallando notablemente.

- Ya veo, una bruja sin varita e indefensa, encerrada en la mansión de un vampiro. Deja de hacerte la valiente, que ya no estamos en Hogwarts.- dijo Draco con su habitual tono burlón y sonriendo de medio lado.

- ¿U-un vam...piro?- Hermione estaba completamente petrificada ante aquella última revelación del rubio.

-¿Sorprendida Granger? ¿O quieres que te lo demuestre?- Draco enseñó sus colmillos mientras estos iban aumentando de tamaño considerablemente.

Hermione se puso más pálida de lo que estaba. Ahora entendía todo. La supuesta muerte de Draco, la desaparición de su cuerpo, el increíble estado de conservación en el que se encontraba a pesar de haber estado muerto desde hacia meses... Simplemente no podía creer que alguien como el haya llegado a convertirse en un vampiro...siempre les tuvo demasiado miedo a esos seres de la noche.

Mientras Hermione seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, Draco intentaba controlar sus grandes ansias por probar la sangre de aquella hermosa muchacha que tenía delante suya. Podía oler su sangre, tan pura, tan palpitante...podía sentir como el corazón de Hermione latía con violencia, y eso le gustaba, le gustaba oír los latidos de un corazón lleno de vida que el ya no poseía.

Lentamente se fue acercando al cuello de la chica, pero el momento de concentración y excitación de su parte por poder probar aquella sangre tan única se cortó por el grito que dio Hermione.

-¡¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA BEBER DE MI SANGRE MALDITO!¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?¿PARA ESO ME TRAJISTE AQUÍ?¿PARA CHUPAR MI SANGRE TAN "SUCIA" PARA TI? ERES UN CRETINO DE M...

-¡¡¡CÁLLATE!- gritó Draco con voz grave y fuerte, logrando asustarla completamente - Ahora que ya dejaste de gritar como una loca y sacarme de mis casillas, vayamos al grano- dijo Draco pasándose la lengua por sus finos labios.

- ¿A-a qué te refieres?- dijo Hermione casi susurrando.

-¿Tienes miedo, Granger? No lo esperaba de una Gryffindor tan premiada y alabada por el mundo mágico.- y Draco tenía razón, esta vez tenía demasiado miedo como para poder contestar algo coherente. Se sorprendió por la actitud de Hermione, era la primera vez que la veía tan indefensa y tan muerta de miedo.

-¿No vas a contestar? Entonces me parece que va a ser mejor que pasemos a la acción, ¿no crees?- dijo Draco sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¿E-eh?

Demasiado tarde como para que Hermione pudiera contestar algo. Los labios de Draco habían aprisionado los suyos en un beso lleno de furia que Hermione no correspondió. Estaba tan aterrada que ya ni sabía si todo era realidad o simplemente una cruel pesadilla.

Draco rompió el beso al darse cuenta de que ella no lo seguía.

-¿No te gustan los vampiros, Granger?

- Ca-cállate...- Hermione estaba un poco sonrojada por el contacto reciente con Draco, pero terriblemente asustada pro tener delante suya un vampiro.

- Ja ja, me lo suponía, hasta una asquerosa sabelotodo como tu tiene debilidades...- dijo Draco separándose rápidamente de ella y mirándola superado mientras se daba media vuelta y se alejaba.

-¡Espera! ¿A qué te refieres? _Debo de estar loca, pero es que no se a que se refiere. _

Draco se paró en seco y se volvió a dar la vuelta.

- Si tu misma no lo sabes, yo no te lo voy a decir- Draco se fue de la habitación, dejándola sin palabras y encerrándola.

- Maldito...Como se atreve a dejarme así...- dijo Hermione conteniendo su rabia, a pesar de seguir un poco asustada. Todavía no podía creer que él fuera un vampiro, algo casi inaudito.

Lentamente se recostó en la cama y se quedó con la mirada perdida. Ron...¿qué estaría haciendo en estos momentos? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de su repentina desaparición? ¿Y el Sr. Fentman? Seguramente ya la estarían buscando y no tardarían mucho en encontrarla e ir a rescatarla. Sólo esperaba que fuera pronto, no vaya a ser que Malfoy la convirtiera en vampiro o algo parecido, mejor ni pensarlo.

El contacto reciente con Malfoy la había cubierto de escalofríos, y sentir su suave aliento en su cuello la había dejado completamente paralizada e indefensa, sin restar el miedo que recorrió todo su cuerpo al ver que Malfoy era un vampiro. Demasiadas emociones juntas, así que para despejarse la cabeza se fue a dar un baño. Para su sorpresa, ya le habían preparado un baño de espuma así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la tina. Estuvo como una hora, relajándose y despejando un poco la cabeza, para después salir y darse cuenta de que no tenía ropa para ponerse. Miró desesperada en el armario y se sorprendió con lo que vio: por fuera parecería pequeño el armario, pero por dentro era un gran vestidor con todo tipo de ropa, zapatos y complementos. Hermione no sabía que elegir, así que estuvo un buen rato eligiendo la ropa que se iba a poner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Draco, ¿qué ha pasado?- Pansy acababa de despertar confundida y un poco asustada.

- Nada, amor, quédate tranquila, todo esta bajo control- dijo Draco besándola tiernamente en los labios.

- Gracias a Merlín que estás aquí conmigo, no sabes todo lo que te necesito- le dijo Pansy cogiéndolo de la mano - Draco, ¿estas bien? Estas demasiado frío y más pálido de lo normal- dijo Pansy mirándolo con mucha preocupación.

- Si si, estoy bien, lo que pasa es que no he dormido bien anoche, no te preocupes- dijo Draco mientras le acariciaba la cara a la chica.

- Mmmm, esta bien, te creeré- dijo Pansy sonriéndole tiernamente.

Se quedaron mirando por unos momentos hasta que a Draco se le cruzo por la mente algo, o mejor dicho alguien: Granger. Tenía que hacer algo para cumplir con su palabra de torturarla, pero no se le ocurría nada coherente. Sabía que el punto débil de Granger eran los vampiros, parecía tenerles terror...Tal vez la cercanía de un vampiro sería una tortura para ella, pero no le parecía suficiente. Tendría que hacer algo más, pero sólo psicológicamente, ni loco iba a pegar a una mujer, ni siquiera a una como Granger, a pesar de odiarla tanto...Ya se le ocurriría algo suficientemente bueno, pero de momento haría lo primero, además el no tenía problema, la chica era bella pero lo que no quería hacer era caer en la tentación y beber de su sangre. Esa sangre era única, olía a juventud y bondad, era tan tentadora que no sabía como resistirse, pero lo lograría, además todavía no había llegado el momento de convertirla a un ser de la noche. Todo a su debido tiempo.

-¿Draco, que pasa que estás tan pensativo?- Pansy le sacó de sus pensamientos. No se había dado cuenta, pero se había quedado mirando a la nada pensando en sus planes. Para colmo tenía una nueva preocupación. No sabía como hacer para ocultarle a Pansy su "nuevo estado", tarde o temprano ella se iba a dar cuenta y no había nada con que ocultarlo. Además Karkstein le había dicho que le diría la cura cuando hubiera finalizado su trabajo con Granger, y para eso faltaba bastante tiempo, ya que como el decía, para hacer las cosas bien hay que hacerlas a su debido tiempo, a pesar de su impaciencia.

Definitivamente se lo diría a Pansy, pero cuando se recuperara. Ya encontraría el momento para decírselo.

- Nada. Ahora me tengo que ir, más tarde nos veremos - dijo despidiéndose de ella con un suave roce de labios.

- Algo te pasa Draco, estas muy raro- dijo Pansy una vez que Draco salió de la habitación.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione por fin se había decidido y había optado por una vestimenta normal, del tipo que usaba ella, y en estos momentos se estaba maquillando un poco, como hacía habitualmente. Se sobresaltó al oír el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

- Vaya vaya, pero si la sangre sucia Granger se esta arreglando para impresionarme y alegrar mi vista...- dijo Draco Malfoy que ya se encontraba en el baño y observando como ella se terminaba de maquillar.

-AH! ¿Malfoy, se puede saber que haces aquí? No escuché tus pasos- dijo Hermione asustada de encontrarse al rubio tan repentinamente, ya que se había aparecido de la nada.

- Olvidas que soy un vampiro, y como tal poseo cualidades que los humanos no tienen, por ejemplo puedo desplazarme tan rápidamente que ni siquiera tu vista podría llegar a percibir mi movimiento- dijo mientras le hacia una demostración y como por arte de magia se apareció a la derecha de Hermione- ves? También mi vista es más privilegia, así como mi olfato y otras cualidades que tu mente de sabelotodo no lograría entender- dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mirando seductoramente a Hermione.

- Malfoy...apártate, estás demasiado...cerca...- dijo Hermione intimidada. Ya se le había olvidado el insulto que le había dicho el rubio anteriormente al tenerlo tan cerca y encima oliendo su pelo.

- Oh, la pobrecita de Granger tiene miedo de tener tan cerca a un vampiro, ja ja ja- dijo Malfoy mientras acariciaba la tersa piel del cuello de Hermione y la giraba para quedar frente a frente.

- Ma...Malfoy, suéltame...- dijo la castaña al percatarse nuevamente de que el rubio la agarraba por la cintura, y mientras la sostenía con la otra mano del cuello, la miraba provocativamente y se acercaba lentamente a sus labios.

- Shh - Malfoy la volvió a besar, esta vez más lentamente para luego volver a ser un beso lleno de furia, que ella nuevamente no logró responder. La aterraba el hecho de que él fuera un vampiro, siempre había tenido pesadillas sobre vampiros desde que era pequeña, siempre les tuvo miedo, algo parecido a Ron con las arañas, y esta situación no le gustaba nada. Si tan sólo él no fuera un vampiro...las cosas serían distintas y ella si le correspondería el beso con ganas.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa Granger?- dijo Malfoy al separarse de ella bruscamente y empujarla para alejarla de él.

Ella se quedó sin palabras y retrocedió un poco más, chocándose con la pared del baño.

-¿Tanto miedo me tienes que no puedes corresponder un maldito beso? ¿Tan sosa eres que ni siquiera eres capaz de eso?- dijo Draco como sacado de sus casillas. Ninguna chica nunca le había negado un beso.

- Si, eres un vampiro, y los vampiros no sólo me dan miedo, ¡¡¡sino que también me dan asco!- dijo Hermione fuera de si chillando.

Draco se volvió a acercar peligrosamente a ella y con una mano sosteniéndola del cuello, la levanto casi asfixiándola.

- Se me olvidó mencionar también que ahora tengo más fuerza física, así que no te pases ni un pelo conmigo si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias...asquerosa impura, ¡al que debería darle asco tocarte sería a mi, hija de muggles...no te vas a salir con la tuya, algún día caerás, recuerda eso...- dijo soltándola lentamente.

Hermione tenía la cara morada porque por poco se queda sin respiración, y sujetándose el cuello con las dos manos le mantuvo la mirada a Malfoy, mientras un brillo de mezcla de odio, miedo y un sentimiento que ni ella misma lograba descifrar, asomaba por sus ojos miel.

- Acuérdate, algún día caerás, y nadie va a estar ahí para sostenerte, de eso me voy a encargar yo- dijo mirándola con odio.

Se quedaron mirándose mutuamente durante unos segundos y después Malfoy desapareció. Hermione se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a llorar desesperada. No aguantaba más esa situación, quería salir de allí cuanto antes, ya no podría soportar más a Malfoy, y menso a un vampiro...

Sola y sentada en las baldosas del baño, estuvo llorando casi todo el día, hasta que nuevamente sintió el ruido de la puerta abriéndose. Con el miedo todavía en el cuerpo, se trató de esconder en cualquier sitio, pero para su fortuna se dio cuenta de que nada más era un simple elfo doméstico que le había traído comida.

- No, de verdad que gracias, pero no tengo hambre- trató de justificarse Hermione ante el pequeño elfo doméstico.

- Pero por favor, señorita, tiene que comer, lo preparamos especialmente para usted- dijo el elfo con las orejas caídas y con cara de cordero degollado.

- Esta bien, esta bien, lo comeré, puedes retirarte ya.

- No no, señorita, quiero asegurarme de que coma todo- dijo el elfo sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Como quieras.

Hermione comenzó a comer un poco obligada ya que había perdido el apetito, pero no quería hacerlo sentir mal al elfo doméstico.

- Ya esta, he terminado. Ahora si puedes retírate.- con una reverencia y una sonrisa maliciosa el elfo tomo la bandeja y se retiró.

- Que raro, me siento extraña...- dijo Hermione antes de perder el conocimiento y caer en los brazos de Draco, que se había aparecido para impedir que la castaña cayera al suelo estrepitosamente.

- Ahora si me las vas a pagar Granger- dijo sonriendo de medio lado y llevándosela a su habitación.


	5. Capítulo V

**Holas lectoras/es, aki estoy de vuelta con nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste, por que a mi personalmente me ha encantado como me ha kedado :D. Aparte que yo misma me babee imagianndome a Draco en las situaciones q le puse, weno, ya lo leereis y me direis, espero vuestros reviews :)!**

**Blue-DevilByDani**: holas bren!por fin me dejas review!jejeje, espero k te haya gustado como va avanzando mi historia, te aviso k despues s eva a poner más candente, como nuestras historias: escritoras XXX xDDD, jejeje :). Tengo muxas ganas de leer el FM, jajaja, no me imagino así al de biología, pero pobre, me kae bien, jejeje, por cierto aprobé lengua y ya he pasao de año:O:O:Ojejeje, la muy perra de la pelukin no aprobo a casi nadie y la mayoría se va a marzo!Weno nena, a ver si te yamo y hablamos bien, lee mi contestación!jejeje. Otra vez vi a ville x Mtv y me emocioné y grité y nose, me volví loka, fue en nochebuena, k buen regalo d navidad xDDD. Weno niña, ahora si te voy dejando, y prometo leer tu fic ese a pesar dk no me vaya a gustar xq haces a Draco gay (te voy a matarrr), jajajaja, pero ke kede klaro, no tengo nada en contra de los fics yaoi/slash, pero simplemente no me gustan muxo, a excepción de algunos, pero ni draco ni sevi participan en esos pokos fics yaoi k me gustan. Weno, te voy dejando ya, una de las contestaciones mas largas junto con las d dani, jajajaj. Te mando saludos!Ojalá k nos veamos pronto, y tenemos k ir al cine!TKMMMM

**AleJaM**: holass, aki estoy con nuevo chap, jeje. Draco todavia no tiene muy claro que le va a hacer, cabe recordar que un vampiro es muy pasional, y por eso sus ideas van en ese sentido. Gracias x todos tus reviews, enserio, espero q sigas leyendo mi fic, nos vemos!

**ALEJAMOTODIETHEL**: holas. Mmmm, Draco planea convertirla en vampiresa, pero eso será más adelante, no se sabe si la acabará convirtiendo o no, ya se verá con el tiempo que pasará. Gracias x tu reviews, espero q siga sleyendo mi historia, te mando saludos!

**Shirru-Malfoy**: holass, mejor creo q te dejo mi msn pa q me agregues tu: ladyvalo239hot...Jjaja, me gusta dejarlo en suspenso siempre:) Bueno wapa, pos nada, sigue dejandome reviews, nos vemoss!

**lauramalfoy**: holas, aki estoy subiendo el 5º chap q espero q te guste, y q sigas leyendo mi fic!Bueno, nos vemos!Gracias x el RR

**Chii-Autumn**: holas, jajajaj, me gusta dejar las cosas en suspenso :D:D:D. Y digo yo, a kien no le gustaria kedarse así en una mansión con Draco?(baba baba baba) jajaja, weno wapa, espero q sigas leyendo mi fic y q me dejes reviews, nos vems!kuidate

**Alleiner Wolf**: holas, veo q te gusta mi historia :D, y te obligué a dejarme review y todo, jejeje :D. Mmmm, al pobre d Ron no me lo voy a cargar, a pesar d tod me cae bien xDDD, pero prefiero millones de veces a Draco :D. Weno wapetón, pos na, a ver si sigues leyendo mi historia y te paso x el msn el link pa q entres, nos vemos y q te vaya bien en los examenes!

**Nightmare**: holas, gracias x el review y de nada por hacerte sentir feliz, tu tmb eres gotica o dark? Bueno, te mando saludos, nos vemos!

**shira**: holas, gracias x tus reviews, jeje, y algo que pone mas dificil el amor entre ambos es ese punto, que ella le tenga miedo a los vampiros, pero ya se vera más adelante como eso no va a importar en absoluto, jiji :D te mando saludos, kuidate!

**.o-zXaf-o.**: holass, si la verdad q es una suerte ya estar d vacaciones entre comillas xDDD. Si ya te babeaste en el chap anterior, en este aun más q lo describo más todavía, dando casi todo tipo d detalles. Admito q mientras lo escribía me babeaba y pensaba q menuda suerte q tiene hermione, jejejej. Weno, espero q sigas leyendo mi fic y q te siga gustando, te mando saludos!

**ELENA**: holass, tranki q ante todo Draco es un caballero, y nunk se pasaria con una chica. Como dije en otro review, cabe mencionar q los vampiros, x lo menos en mi historia, son muy pasionales, asiq...es pa q os vayais preparando :D, asinq komo ya he dixo, el siempre ha sido un caballero y lo va a seguir siendo. En cuanto a Pansy, para él es su estereotipo de amor, xq el no conoce el amor verdadero, en el q se juntan la pasion y el amor, el lo desconoce, por eso se piensa q esta enamorado de Pansy, pero en realidad no siente mas q otro tipo d amor por ella. Pero él se va a dar kuenta d eso más adelante :D Weno wapa, gracias x tus reviews, nos vemos!

**iriswarren**: holas, gracias x tu review, y komo ves ya estoy actualizando, espero q te guste este chap, nos vemos!

**hikari luna kamiya**: holas, gracis x tu review, a mi tmb me fascinan lo svampiros, y kreo q se nota, no:P, weno, te mando saludos!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Again - HIM**

I've seen  
You turned your back on life  
again  
And I've been here  
Your stumbling down worked  
smooth again

And I feel  
Despair kissing our lips again  
And I feel  
Despair holding our hearts again  
yeah

Will you see  
Me cry behind your back again  
Will you hear  
My heart beat's slow and down  
again

And I feel  
Despair kissing our lips again  
And I feel  
Despair holding our hearts again  
I feel  
Despair kissing our lips again  
And I feel

Despair holding our hearts again  
yeah

Oh baby yes I feel  
Despair kissing our lips again  
And I feel  
Despair holding our hearts again  
And I feel  
Despair kissing our lips again  
And I feel  
Despair holding our hearts again   
yeah

Despair holding our hearts again  
oho  
That's right  
Yeah

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Por Merlín, te juro que ya no sé dónde buscar, Harry. Las investigaciones de Fentman no nos están llevando a ningún lado. Estoy desesperado- decía Ronald Weasley mientras frotaba sus sienes con los dedos - tu sabes todo lo que significa Hermione para mi, creo que no podría vivir sin ella, ya no se que hacer - y sin quererlo una lágrima se escapó de sus preciosos ojos azules.

- Calma Ron, ya verás como la encontramos. Ella es lista, seguro que en donde esté ya se las va a arreglar para hacérnoslo saber y así poder ir a rescatarla. Pero por lo menos sabemos que no esta muerta- dijo Harry, intentando animar a su mejor amigo.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de ello? No me digas que le creíste esas tonterías a la vieja loca esa. ¿No escuchaste acaso lo que nos dijo? ¡¡Esta verdaderamente loca!

**---FLASHBACK---**

_El Sr. Fentman, Harry y Ron se encontraban en una sala bastante siniestra, en la que la luz del día ni siquiera llegaba, iluminada por antorchas bien distribuidas. Se sentaron en unos mullidos sillones que se encontraban alrededor de una mesa rectangular y vieja, tan vieja como la dueña, una mujer de unos noventa años como mínimo, vestida de una forma muy peculiar y muy fea, hasta llegar al punto de ser asquerosa, ya que por su aspecto parecía que no se cuidaba en absoluto._

_- Charles, un placer tenerte de vuelta - decía la mujer enseñando los pocos pútridos dientes que le quedaban- Harry Potter, al fin te conozco, y veo que también vino tu amigo Ronald Weasley, encantada - dijo dándoles la mano toscamente a los tres hombres que se encontraban en frente de ella._

_- Brigitte, supongo que sabrás el motivo de nuestra visita...- dijo el Sr. Fentman._

_- Quedaos tranquilos, la muchacha sigue con vida, va a tener una larga vida, todavía no ha llegado su hora._

_-¿Cómo puede estar tan segura de ello?- dijo Ron muy escéptico._

_- No debes cuestionar a Brigitte, Ron. Ella es una de las adivinas mas prestigiosas en todo el mundo mágico. Son contadas personas las que poseen este don- dijo el Sr. Fentman._

_- Trelawney por desgracia no, ja- dijo Harry con sorna recordando sus épocas escolares._

_- No, pero sus antepasados si. Bueno Charles, tienes derecho a hacerme las preguntas que quieras, yo las contestaré. Por supuesto, a cambio de lo que te pedí...Estos muchachos no deben saberlo, se extrañarían y me tomarían por loca, jajajajaja, en fin, chicos, jajajaja- empezó a reír la mujer muy tontamente._

_- De acuerdo Brigitte._

_Brigitte cogió un cuenco lleno de inscripciones en un dialecto muy antiguo, el que virtió unos polvos que estaban mezclados con sustancias que ni el Sr. Fentman, ni Harry, ni Ron sabían qué eran. Después de esto, pronunció unas palabras en un dialecto extraño que jamás habían escuchado. Hizo movimientos exagerados con sus manos, y de ahí broto una especie de humo color rojizo que incrementó y se convirtió en una nube que se encontraba delante de todos los presentes. El cuenco dejó de vibrar una vez terminado el ritual._

_- Puedes empezar el cuestionario Charles.- dijo Brigitte, a quien se le habían vuelto los ojos blancos y la voz le había cambiado a un tono más serio._

_- Esta bien. ¿Hermione esta en Inglaterra?_

_- Si, y más cerca de lo que vosotros pensáis._

_-¿La secuestró alguien conocido?_

_- Si, alguien conocido sobre todo por Harry Potter y por Ronald Weasley._

_-¿Ella se encuentra bien?_

_- Si, pero sufre y quiere que la vayáis a buscar cuanto antes._

_-¿Por qué sufre? ¿La están torturando?_

_- Una pregunta por vez, Charles._

_- Lo siento, Brigitte. ¿La están torturando?_

_- No, pero de todas maneras está sufriendo._

_-¿Por qué sufre?_

_- Por que se siente sola y tiene miedo de lo que le pueda pasar. Además hay algo o alguien que la desilusionó mucho, y sin darse ella cuenta le está rompiendo el corazón, por lo que veo..._

_-¿Cómo que le esta rompiendo el corazón?_

_- Si, es lo que puedo sentir a través de ella. Sin embargo, ella no se da cuenta de esto, nada más se piensa es una desilusión._

_-¿Ella está enamorada del hombre que la secuestró?_

_- Mmmm, todavía no, pero no falta mucho para que surja el amor entre ellos dos. Todo indica que están hechos el uno para el otro. Lo malo es que le va a romper el corazón al joven Weasley, que está completamente enamorado de ella._

_Ante este comentario, Ron se puso rojo como un tomate, rojo de ira por lo que había dicho antes la vieja, y rojo de vergüenza por lo último._

_-¿Él la secuestró por que está enamorado de ella?_

_- No no, no tiene nada que ver. Por lo que siento, parece ser que le han dado una misión en la que está involucrada Hermione...Pero...No puede ser...No es humano._

_-¿Cómo que no es humano?_

_- Así es, él no es humano, no se que criatura puede ser...Algo relacionado con la noche os puedo decir nada más..._

_-¿Él tiene intenciones de matarla?_

_- En estos momentos no se si son ganas de matarla, pero de perjudicarla si. Ahora mismo no siente ningún tipo de afecto por ella, pero eso durará poco...Parece tener afecto por otra muchacha, pero esa chica...Aghh, por Merlín - la bruja se empezó a agarrar de la cabeza y comenzó a emitir gritos de dolor._

_- Brigitte, Brigitte, ¿estas bien?_

_De repente la nube de humo rojo desapareció y Brigitte volvió a su estado normal._

_- Charles, hay algo raro en todo esto. Solo me pasa eso cuando hay magia negra involucrada. Es la otra chica, estoy segura de que esta relacionada de alguna manera con la magia negra, y eso no es bueno._

_- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Brigitte, ahora estamos más tranquilos._

_- Vuestra búsqueda será larga, pero tendrá resultados. Sin embargo, cuando por fin hayáis dado con ella, las cosas estarán muy cambiadas y no sé si ella vaya a querer volver...- dijo mirando con notoria pena a Ron._

_-¿Cómo no va a querer volver? ¿Y quién es ese del que ella se va a enamorar?- dijo Ron rabioso._

_- Ya lo verás con el tiempo, querido, todo a su tiempo. Yo ya no os puedo brindar mas información, ya sabes Charles, nada de direcciones ni lugares concretos. Lo siento mucho, pero esas son las reglas- dijo prácticamente mirando a Ron._

_- Vámonos de aquí, Harry. No merece la pena- dijo Ron levantándose del sillón testarudo y dirigiéndose a la salida._

_- Perdone a mi amigo, él es así de..._

_- Testarudo, ya lo sé- dijo la vieja sonriendo- Pero escúchame bien jovencito, nunca dejes de ser su amigo, en estos momentos te va a necesitar mucho, y más cuando vea a la mujer que ama con otro...- dijo la mujer volviendo a poner cara de pena y negando con la cabeza._

_- Esta bien. Gracias por su ayuda._

_- Un placer joven Potter, adiós Charles, y ya sabes, siempre que lo necesites aquí estaré para brindaros ayuda- y como de la nada, la vieja desapareció. _

_- Vámonos Harry, hay mucho trabajo por hacer._

**---FIN FLASHBACK---**

- No sé si dirá la verdad o no, Ron. Tenemos que descubrirlo por nuestros propios medios.

- Tienes razón.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Bipsy! Ven aquí - dijo Draco Malfoy llamando a una de las elfinas domésticas.

- Dígame, amo.

- Quiero que lleves a la señorita a mi habitación, la vistas con su ropa de dormir y la acomodes en mi

cama. Avísame cuando hayas hecho todo esto.

- Enseguida, señor - dijo la elfina llevándose a Hermione levitando.

Con una sonrisa triunfal Draco salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Larkstein e informarle que el plan había sido todo un éxito. En la sala de invitados se encontraba Larkstein, con una bebida en la mano muy común en el mundo mágico.

- Draco, cuanto tiempo- dijo levantándose y tendiéndole la mano- siento no haber podido venir antes, ya sabes, estuve muy ocupado.

Draco le ofreció sentarse.

- Bueno, la captura de Granger fue todo un éxito, más fácil de lo que me esperaba.

- Me alegro por ello. ¿Ya sabes cómo vas a torturarla antes de convertirla?

- Todavía no, pero me las estoy ingeniando. Por lo menos se uno de sus puntos débiles: les tiene muchísimo miedo a los vampiros- dijo Draco sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Jaja, buen punto ese. Espero que desarrolles algún plan pronto. Y cuéntame...¿cómo esta Pansy?

- Señor, aquí tiene su bebida- se escuchó la voz chillona de un elfo doméstico que le entregaba a Draco una de sus raciones diarias de sangre.

- Muy bien, pero vete y no vuelvas a interrumpir- dijo Draco autoritario. El elfo, dolorido y avergonzado, se retiró mientras le caían lagrimas por los ojos.

- Pansy se encuentra bien, esta mejorando considerablemente, aunque parece ser que siempre va a estar más débil de lo normal, no sé por qué. ¿Con qué tipo de magia la reviviste?

- No es asunto tuyo joven Malfoy, limítate a tus obligaciones. Ahora me tengo que ir, ya sabes que cuando termines todo sabrás la cura a tu estado. Adiós- y Larkstein desapareció, dejando a Draco lleno de ira por no haberle contestado a la pregunta. Más tarde lo averiguaría, ahora tenía otras cosas que hacer, como ir a su habitación...

- Señor, la señorita ya está lista- dijo la elfina que acababa de salir de la habitación y vio a su amo esperando fuera.

- Muy bien, puedes retirarte- con una reverencia, la elfina se fue a seguir con sus labores.

Draco entró en su habitación, que era muchísimo más grande que las demás, y mucho más elegante, pero igual de siniestra. Después de cerrar la puerta con llave, se dirigió a su cama en la que se encontraba recostada una joven muy hermosa, de bellos rizos castaños y un cuerpo muy bien contorneado. Estaba vestida con un camisón violeta que le llegaba por la mitad de los muslos y dejaba ver más a fondo sus torneadas piernas. Draco se sorprendió de la belleza de la chica y sentándose en su cama de 2m x 2m se quedó contemplándola. Toco suavemente su cuello, y luego fue bajando la mano hasta llegar a su corazón. Podía sentir cómo fluía sangre pura y fresca en ese corazón tan joven y palpitante. Como se moría por probar aquella sangre, pero sabía que todavía no era el momento adecuado.

Se levantó de la cama y se quitó la camisa negra que llevaba puesta, quedando con el torso desnudo. Después se quitó los pantalones negros que llevaba puestos, los zapatos y las medias, quedando solamente con unos boxers negros también, que resaltaban más su palidez. Mientras él ojeaba unos papeles en su escritorio, no se había dado cuenta de que unos ojos color miel lo estaban observando, y vaya que si lo estaban observando, Hermione estaba impresionada ante la belleza del rubio, y no era para menos. Draco era un joven con un cuerpo bastante atlético, de espalda ancha y con los músculos un poco marcados, al igual que sus abdominales. Era alto, de 1, 90 m aproximadamente, y su estilo aristocrático y arrogante encantaba a cualquier mujer.

Mientras Hermione seguía contemplándolo un poco embelesada, el rubio decidió ir a tomarse un baño, y eso fue lo que hizo. Una vez cerrada la puerta, Hermione dio un profundo suspiro y se levantó de la cama. No sabía cómo había llegado allí ni que hacía en la supuesta habitación de Malfoy, pero tenía que salir de ahí, a saber que sería capaz de hacer Malfoy con ella. Para su sorpresa, se vio vestida con un camisón muy corto para su gusto, que realzaba más a fondo sus curvas. Intentó abrir la puerta pero fue en vano, estaba cerrada con llave. Empezó a buscar cuidadosamente la llave, pero dejó de oír el ruido del agua fluyendo. No tenía tiempo de seguir buscando la llave, estaba perdida. Optó por recostarse tal cual estaba anteriormente y hacerse la dormida. Justo cuando terminó de acomodarse, salió Malfoy con el pelo mojado y con algunas gotas recorriendo su torso desnudo. Se había puesto unos boxers grises esta vez.

Después de dejar la toalla en una de las sillas que se encontraban cerca del baño, se dirigió a la cama nuevamente. Dentro de dos horas amanecería, así que debería acostarse y reposar hasta la noche siguiente, pero antes debía de torturar un poco a Granger. Al pensar en eso, una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en sus labios.

Se recostó suavemente al lado de la chica y se tapó con las sábanas hasta la cintura, al igual que ella. Draco se puso de lado para poder contemplarla mejor. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero Hermione estaba muy bien dotada para su gusto, encima poseía una belleza única que la caracterizaba. De repente sonrió y empezó a oler los suaves rizos de la castaña. Si el fuera humano, ella no fuera Granger, y toda la situación fuera diferente, seguramente se hubiera interesado en ella, pero las cosas eran diferentes y así debían seguir siendo, aunque una parte de su interior preferiría que las cosas fueran distintas. Volvió a tocar su cuello y de repente sintió como un escalofrío recorría entera a la castaña. Estaba despierta.

- Vamos Granger, ya se que estás despierta y estoy seguro de que querrás repetir lo de anoche, no?- dijo Draco para que la chica abriera los ojos, mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo, Malfoy? Yo nunca pasaría una noche contigo, ¡antes muerta!- Hermione reaccionó tal y como se lo esperaba Draco.

- No decías lo mismo anoche...- siguió jugando Draco haber hasta dónde llegaba.

- Deja de decir estupideces Malfoy, nunca lo haría contigo, y menos con un vampiro.- dijo Hermione sonando segura. Draco se había dado cuenta de que la chica se estaba alejando cada vez más.

-¿Qué pretendes, Granger? No me digas que ahora me vas a dejar así- dijo Draco acercándose a la chica, quedando encima de ella. Podía sentir su respiración, todo era tan hermoso en ella, era tan frágil y eso le parecía muy atractivo, la fragilidad humana de la chica comparado con él, un vampiro. Lentamente unió sus labios con los de ella, era algo casi irresistible, la castaña era como un imán para él en ese tipo de circunstancias. Él intensificó el beso, y ella nuevamente no le respondió.

-¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema, estúpida?- dijo Draco una vez que se separó de ella, mientras la miraba fríamente.

- Ya te lo he dicho- dijo Hermione lentamente- ¡me dan asco los vampiros!

- Ah, ya veo, así que estás insinuando que si no fuera uno de ellos, perfectamente te acostarías conmigo- dijo Draco dedicándole una sonrisa triunfal.

- Malfoy, y aunque no fueras un vampiro me seguirías repeliendo con tu arrogante personalidad.

- Jaja, gracias por el elogio Granger, ya se que soy guapo y arrogante, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

- Agh, eres un caso perdido- dijo rodando los ojos y dándose la vuelta para no ver a Draco.

- Y por lo que veo a ti te gustan los casos perdido como la comadreja, ¿no?

- Cállate Malfoy, tu no sabes nada.

- Sólo se una cosa, quiero que me beses y ahora- dijo Draco dando la vuelta a la chica y besándola con pasión.

**N/A: Aaaaaah, xdios, a las q les gusta Draco, me direis q no os habeis babeado:P:P:P, esta muy bueno, jajaja, encima con las gotitas esas cayendole por el torso desnudo, madre mia, q suerte q tiene Hermione :P. Weno, sin más, me retiro a seguir escribiendo esta historia, nos vemos!**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Holas! Aki estoy de vuelta con nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis. No hay muchos avances pero si muchas escena entre nuestros protagonistas favoritos, asik espero k os guste y antes k nada, contestación de reviews, MUXAS GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS, enserio, me animan a seguir escribiendo xq x lo menos se k hay gente k lee mi historia y k le gusta ;)**

**AVISO: _Corregí el 5º capítulo, k me había ekivokado con el nombre de Larkstein y le había puesto Karkstein. Aviso, es Larkstein._**

**.o-zXaf-o.**: holass, gracias x tu review!a mi tmb me encanto el capitulo anterior, mientras escribia me babeaba xDDD, jejeje, en fin, son los efectos k cause Draco xD. Te mando saludos y gracias x tus reviews!Nos vemos!

**shira**: holas, ya ves k sexy:D, es k no podía faltar la descripción de Draco en este fic, la verdad k me gustó muxo como me kedo esta descripción y ahora k toy de vakas voy a ir actualizando mas seguido si puedo. Weno niña, te mando saludos! Cuidate y sigue siendo 100 por ciento Spuffy xDD ;)

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL**: hola! es Larkstein, sale en el primer capítulo. Perdón si me ekivoké al escribirlo, ahora lo corrijo. Pansy va a cumplir un papel importante, pero más adelante, más bien de estorbo, jaja. Draco tiene un sistema que impide que los rayos se sol se filtren en determinadas partes de su mansión, como por ejemplo su cuarto, por lo tanto puede dormir plácidamente allí que no se va a convertir en cenizas. Gracias x tu review y espero k te siga gustando mis historia, nos vemos!

**Claudia Granger**: holas, jaja, me alegra k te haya gustado mi fic, y la verdad k Draco si k es muuuy sexy, no se komo Hermione continua resisitiéndose, jaja, pero ya se verá k pasa más adelante. Weno niña, te voy dejando y espero k sigas leyendo mi historia y k me dejes reviews!Nos vemos!

**...Anne Black...**: holas!gracias x tu review y aki toy subiendo nuevo chap k espero k leas y k te guste. Weno, te mando saludos y suerte!

**LaBelle Evans**: Hola! Pansy todavía no es un personaje importante, pero más adelante va a ir adkiriendo importancia, ya se verá, y ciertamente va a ser un estorbo para Draco y Hermione. Gracias x tu rteviews, y espero k sigas leyendo mi fic!Dewww, Cuidate!

**Chii-Autumn**: holas! Jaja, la verdad k kien no kerria un beso d semejante rubiales xDDD, es mu sexy!Es inevitable babearse Xddd. Weno, gracias x tus reviews, aki toy continuando la historia y espero k te guste este chap. Nos vemos, cuidate!

**Shirru-Malfoy**: holas!sisi, ya se verá k pasará y cómo se unirán. No keda muxo para k empiece su historia d amor :D. Weno, con respecto a mi msn es este: lady(guion bajo)valo(guion bajo)239hot..., a ver si ahora te deja. Weno, te mando saludos y a ver si nos encontramos x el msn, mi nick dice Lady Valo, x si akaso. Nos vemos!

**AleJa M****** Holass, weno no dice direcciones ni nada d eso xq son las condiciones k pone para darles información, y en cuanto a Draco...(baba, baba, baba) para mi lo describí muy bien, esta muy sexy, jejejeje, y la verdad k es normal k tu teclado fallara despues d tanta baba, xD, el mio tmb xD, jejejeje Personalmete, a mi tmb me encanto esa parte k le dice k la bese...yo no se como hace esta xika para resistirse tanto...xDDD, yo no aguantaría más, pero weno, ya se verá k es lo k sucede en este chap con respekto a eso :Pweno niña, espero k me sigas dejando reviews y k te guste mi fic, te mando saludos y nos vemos!

**KEY**: holas! La verdad k a mi tmb me parece k es una de las mejores arejas d Hogwarts Draco y Hermione. Weno, gracias x tu review, nos vemos!

**lauramalfoy**: holas, sisi lo deje en la mejor parte pero es k me encanta dejar en suspenso a mis lectores :P:P:P. Si, Malfoy sinceramente es irresistible :P, a kien no s ele puede caer la baba con él, jajajaj :P. Weno niña, gracias x tu review y espero k sigas leyendo mi fic, nos vemos!

**ELENA**: Holas!si, jajaj, es muy altoo, lo describi así xk a mi me encantan altos, jejeje, y Hermione ciertamente no mide mas d 1, 70 :O, acertaste, jejeje. La vieja esta si k daba un poko d askete, jeje y la verdad k pobre Ron. Lo siento muxo x los Ronfanátikos pero no va a salir bien parado en este fic xD, y a pesar d todo me cae bien , jeje. Draco la quería en su habitación para hacerle creer k habían pasado la noche juntos, pero el plan le falla xq es Hermione es muy lista y sabe k no y weno, ya verá xq tmb...:P, jejeje. Ron es muy alto, debe de medir 1, 97 o así, asik imagínate :P, jejeje. Weno niñia, espero haber resuelto todas tus dudas y espero k sigas leyendo mi fic y k te guste!Nos vemos, suerte!

**iriswarren**: holas! Me encanta dejarlo en suspenso, soy malvada, jeje :P. Weno, aki ves k toy actualizando y trataré d seguir actualizando pronto. Gracias x tu review, te mando saludos y cuidate!

**Angeluz: **holas1 Klaro k puedo escribir más y ya toy aki con nuevo chap, k espero k os guste. Gracias x tu review, nos vemos!

**Red-Angel-Bleeding****** Jojojo, y ahora llego la contestación más larga d todas xDDDD. K suerte k ya termino tu autocastigo, ya era hora xD, y ahor aa catualizarte con todos los fics, te vas a morir!xDDD. Sisi, me inspiré en coso para crear ala vieja esa, kreo k te habrás dado kuenta xD, es muy obvio :P. Con respecto a Draco, por supuesto tiene k tener una cama enorme komo el se la merece con espacio para facricaciones y de todo xDDD. JAJAJAJAJA, mató lo de Tomy y la fábrica de leche, estuvimos komo media hora riéndonos x el teléfono, jajajaja.

Weno, volviendo a Draco, kedate tranki k es natural babear x el, tyodas lo hacemos o la gran mayoría k tenga wen gusto, jejejeje :P

Te gustaron los videos de Spike y Buffy?(Spuffy). A mi tmb, jajajaj, la verdad k ahí si k me babeo con spike, xDDD.

Muy graciosa la foto d javi, jajajajaj, k espanto xDDDD.

Y la verdad k te tengo k hacer caso, no debo poner mas fotos d esas en mi fotolog, k los pajeros abundan, jajajajaj.

Sisi, es verdad k la cara cerdo esta con ana, jojojo, sigue siendo la mayor cornuda, komo siempre, en fin, da pena, Jeje

Weno, espero k te haya ido bien en bio, ya hablaremos, supongo k esta tarde te llamaré xD y te cuento novedades y tu me kuenta slo k me tengas k kontar.

Sigue leyendo mi historia y dejame reviews, k ya sabes k las contestaciones son las más largas xDDD

Tk!Nos vemos!

**noelia:** holas, aki estoy actualiando ya, la espera termino, jeje. Te mando saludos!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Right Here In My Arms - HIM (Canción dedikada a Bren, k le enkanta :D)**

She is smiling like heaven's down on earth  
Sun is shining so bright on her  
All her wishes have finally come true  
Her heart is weeping. This happiness is killing her.  
It's right, she's in love

She'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go

Repeat

So hard she's trying  
But her heart won't turn to stone...oh no  
She keeps on crying  
But I won't leave her alone  
She'll never be alone

She'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go

Repeat.

**  
"Aquí Mismo En Mis Brazos" **

Sonríe como si el cielo estuviera en la tierra  
Y el sol brilla resplandeciente sobre ella  
Y todos sus deseos finalmente se han cumplido  
Y su corazón está llorando  
Esta felicidad la está matando  
Está bien, está enamorada

Estará aquí mismo en mis brazos  
Tan enamorada  
Estará aquí mismo en estos brazos  
No puede soltarse  
(x2)  
Oh no

Lo está intentando con fuerza  
Pero su corazón no se convertirá en piedra... Oh no  
Y sigue llorando  
Pero no la dejaré sola  
Nunca estará sola

Estará aquí mismo en mis brazos  
Tan enamorada  
Estará aquí mismo en estos brazos  
No puede soltarse  
(x2)

Y estará aquí mismo en mis brazos  
Tan enamorada  
Estará aquí mismo en estos brazos  
No puede soltarse

Estará aquí mismo en mis brazos  
Tan enamorada  
Estará aquí mismo en estos brazos  
No puede soltarse  
(x2)

Oh no  
Está tan enamorada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al ver que Hermione forcejeaba con violencia, Draco optó por cortar el beso. Ante todo, él era un caballero, y nunca obligaría a una mujer a hacer algo que no quisiera.

- Vaya vaya, la pequeña fiera se sigue resistiendo...Pero no será por mucho tiempo, ya lo verás - dijo Draco separándose de ella y mirándola sensualmente. Ante esto Hermione trató de poner la mejor cara de asco que pudiera, pero en lugar de eso le salió una mueca muy rara que le causó gracia al vampiro que se encontraba a su lado.

- Vamos Granger, deja de hacerte la difícil y de intentar hacerme creer que no te gusto, porque no te sale- dijo Draco arrogantemente.

- Eres un estúpido, prepotente, arrogante y...y..- Hermione se había quedado sin palabras, la situación la ponía muy tensa. Draco hacía gestos para que ella continuase con su repertorio de insultos mientras sonreía divertido.

-¿Acaso te has quedado sin palabras, pequeña fiera?

-¡No me llames así!

- Te llamo como me da la gana- dijo Draco susurrándole al oído mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia su presa.

- Ma..Malfoy, para ya, me estas poniendo nerviosa...

- Ya lo se, y eso me gusta...- dijo el mientras le mordía sensualmente la oreja a la castaña.

- Por favor...Para ya...- dijo Hermione suplicante. No sabía cuanto tiempo más resistiría sin caer en los brazos del rubio.

Ante las súplicas de la castaña, el más insistía. Ahora se encontraba cubriéndole el cuello de besos apasionados mientras Hermione gemía, en contra de su voluntad.

Cuando Hermione estaba a punto de caer en la tentación, la puerta se abrió bruscamente y por ella entro una Pansy increíblemente enfadada, con la mirada llena de odio y la cara roja de la ira. Draco se separó rápidamente de Hermione y acudió hacia donde estaba Pansy.

- Pansy, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?- dijo Draco confundido y contrariado.

-¿Se puede saber que haces tú con esa asquerosa sangre impura?- dijo Pansy, como fuera de sí, que se disponía a ir a atacar a la castaña, pero Draco se lo impidió.

- No es asunto tuyo, Pansy, pero te lo puedo explicar más tarde, no es lo que piensas...

- Draco, siempre me dices lo mismo, ¿cómo se supone que te voy a creer esta vez?- dijo Pansy al borde de las lágrimas - encima con esta cualquiera...

-¿Cuándo te he dicho lo mismo? Pansy, estás delirando, yo nunca te he sido infiel...- dijo Draco levantándole el rostro tiernamente para que lo mirara a los ojos. Pansy le evitaba la mirada.

-¡Yo creo que si! - dijo Pansy mirando sádicamente hacia Hermione- ¡y con la misma zorra que esta ahí en tu cama!

- Por Merlín Pansy, deja ya de decir estupideces. Nunca antes he estado con ella, ¿de dónde has sacado semejante estupidez?

- Es ella, es ella, estoy segura, yo ya te he visto antes con ella, pero no se cuando...yo te he visto antes con ella, pero no recuerdo cuando...tiene que ser ella...AHHHHHHH- Pansy se agarró con ambas manos la cabeza y gritó por el punzante dolor que la aquejaba en aquello momentos, al intentar recordar donde vio eso...y de repente...

-¡YA LO SÉ! ¡TÚ ME VAS A DEJAR POR ELLA! ¡YO TE HE VISTO EN EL FUTURO, ME VAS A DEJAR POR ELLA! ¡YO LO SÉ! LO VI EN...- y de repente Pansy cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Draco, quien en estos momentos se encontraba preocupadísimo por la salud mental de su futura esposa. Sin decir nada, salió rápidamente de la habitación con Pansy en brazos.

-" Otra de las consecuencias que deja el uso de este sacrilegio es que la víctima que se ha levantado de entre los muertos tiene visiones sobre el futuro, que la aquejan constantemente"- susurró lentamente Hermione, recordando una de las tantas citas de su libro favorito de Magia Negra.

-¿Entonces que ha significado todo eso? ¿Acaso estoy predestinada a hundirme en la oscuridad con Draco Malfoy? ¿Me convertiré en una vampiresa, como él?- con estos pensamientos y suaves lágrimas surcándole los ojos, se quedó dormida en los aposentos de Draco Malfoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El ruido de la puerta cerrada con fuerza hizo que Hermione despertara de su apacible sueño.

- Maldita sea, ¡esto solo me pasa a mi! Por qué dijo semejantes estupideces...- decía Draco Malfoy para si mismo, muy desquiciado.

-¿Y tu qué miras?- le dijo Draco a Hermione al ver como lo miraba.

- Dijo esas "estupideces" por que son las secuelas del hechizo con el que la revivieron. Emplearon Magia Negra, por eso también esta tan débil siempre- dijo Hermione rápidamente, contestando a las cavilaciones del rubio.

-¿Y tu como mierda sabes eso?- dijo Draco mirándola incrédulo con una ceja levantada, todavía un poco desquiciado.

- Por si no lo sabias, trabajo con el Ministro de Asuntos Relacionados con la Magia Negra. Se más de lo indispensable sobre este tema, y a ella la han revivido con uno de los mayores sacrilegios, que trae graves consecuencias.

-¿Qué tipo de consecuencias?- dijo Draco ya más calmado e interesado en lo que decía la castaña.

- Debilitamiento, desmayos frecuentes, visiones del futuro que la atormentan porque son cosas que ella no quisiera que pasasen...

- Más quisieras tu que las bobadas que dijo ella fueran visiones del futuro- dijo Draco con sorna - no te hagas falsas ilusiones Granger, ni en tus mejores sueños te voy a preferir a ti antes que a Pansy- Hermione hizo oídos sordos a lo que dijo Malfoy y continuó explicándole.

-...Aparte de que va a tener que realizar algún tipo de acción malvada para el o la que la revivió, sino perdería su alma para siempre, ni siquiera existiría su fantasma y figuraría como si ella nunca jamás hubiera nacido.

- Granger, al grano. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?- dijo Draco impaciente pero preocupado por lo que la castaña acaba de decirle.

-¿Tú? Me parece que no vas a poder hacer nada, nada más que estar a su lado, cuidarla, procurar que realice ese acto malvado te guste o no, aunque me parece que si te va a gustar...- esto último lo dijo más para si misma.

- Cállate, no digas cosas que no sabes, porque no me conoces- dijo Draco acercándose a la cama, pero todavía en pie. Hermione volvió a hacer oídos sordos a lo que le dijo Draco y continuó explicándole, como si de una máquina se tratase.

-...Porque sino ella perdería su alma para siempre. También tendrás que tranquilizarla cuando vea esas visiones...- pero Hermione se volvió a ver interrumpida por Draco, que había saltado a la cama y ahora estaba encima suya mientras la agarraba de las muñecas ferozmente, causándole un leve dolor.

- Deja de ignorarme y hacer como que no existo. Los seres inferiores deben ser respetuosos y obedientes con los superiores. Esa es una ley de vida que vas a tener que aprender, Granger, quieras o no- dijo Draco suavemente, con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos. Hermione, desafiándole nuevamente, siguió hablando como si nada.

-¡Y también tendrás que dejar de serle INFIEL!- dijo ella recalcando la última palabra- y dejar de acosarme cuando sabes que nunca te voy a corresponder porque TE ODIO!- dijo Hermione con furia en su mirada, como desafiándolo. Al fin y al cabo, la valentía era una de las cualidades que poseía, no por nada había sido seleccionada en Gryffindor.

El vampiro aumentó la presión que ejercía en las muñecas de Hermione, y suave pero peligrosamente, le susurró al oído:

-¿Sabes qué, Granger? Dudo mucho que me odies, sino no te pondrías tan nerviosa cada vez que estoy cerca, no me contemplarías con cara de boba, no le darías tanta importancia a mis insultos, no te pondrías colorada como una tonta adolescente cuando te beso o estoy muy cerca tuya, como ahora- dijo Draco quedando cara a cara con la castaña y comprobando, para su satisfacción, que estaba en lo cierto, Hermione estaba completamente ruborizada -, tu corazón no latiría con tanta violencia como lo hace ahora - dijo soltando las muñecas de la castaña y posando una de sus manos en el corazón de la mujer que tenía a su merced - y te lo aseguro, no late de esta manera por miedo, puedo reconocer cada tipo de latidos - dijo Draco mientras cogía una de las manos de la castaña y la posaba nuevamente en el corazón de la misma.

Sus miradas destellaban fuego, y pasión, para que negarlo, era una situación bastante comprometedora.

Hermione no sabía cuanto tiempo más iba aguantar tener tan cerca al rubio sin hacer nada. Por un momento se cruzó un pensamiento por su cabeza: Ron. ¿Qué pensaría él si la viera así, de esta manera, con su peor enemigo, con el mismísimo Draco Malfoy? Primero lo mataría a él y después la dejaría de hablar y se perdería su amistad para siempre. Pero para qué negarlo, la situación era muy tentadora, y Draco Malfoy siempre fue su amor imposible, su primer amor adolescente no correspondido, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad...¿Por qué la desperdiciaba? ¿En que estaba pensando? Nada más la desperdiciaba por su orgullo, maldito orgullo...Porque no quería darle el gusto a él de que por fin la tendría, pero...¿Qué hacer? ¿Dejar el orgullo de lado y dar paso a la pasión, o seguir resistiéndose hasta lograr escapar de aquel lugar? Para decir la verdad, no la trataban nada mal en la mansión de Malfoy, pero...¡¿Y ahora que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza! Malfoy la había secuestrado, sin saber el motivo aparente, y la tenía ahí prisionera sin escapatoria, tenía que encontrar el modo de salir de ahí...Tal vez...Eso es, tal vez engañando al propio Malfoy lograría salir de allí, ganándose un poco su confianza llegando al punto de que la dejara salir aunque sea a dar una vuelta, y ahí aprovecharía y se escaparía, o tal vez la dejaría mandar una carta para decir a sus seres queridos que se encontraba bien, que no se preocuparan, y en realidad mandarles una carta pidiendo ayuda y dando indicaciones de dónde se encontraba, claro, sin que él sospechase nada y también averiguar más sobre el caso de Pansy para su trabajo. Qué brillante que podía resultar su mente. Eso es lo que haría, por lo tanto: ¿para qué seguirse resistiendo? Se ganaría su confianza correspondiéndole, los encantos de una mujer pueden llegar a ser muy poderosos, y para que negarlo, no hacía ningún tipo de sacrificio, es más, le gustaba la idea y seguro que la disfrutaría. Cuando, después de plantearse todo esto, se decidió a llevar a cabo su plan, Draco Malfoy se apartó de ella, se recostó al otro lado de la cama, se tapó con las sábanas y apagó la luz, todo esto ante la mirada atónita de Hermione.

- Pero...- dijo Hermione desconcertada. Encima que se decidía, va él y se aparta de ella, ahora haciéndose él el difícil.

- Hasta el próximo atardecer, Granger. Creo que tu también deberías dormir, ya que tienes pinta de no haber descansado nada- dijo Draco sin darse la vuelta y acomodándose para dormir.

- Buenas noches - dijo Hermione que seguía desconcertada y estaba pensando si llamarlo o no. Al final optó por dormirse también, cuando se despertara daría comienzo a su plan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hermione, ¿dónde estarás? Si supieras cuanto te extraño...Ojalá hubiera podido ir contigo a ese dichoso Baile y jamás te hubiera pasado esto..._Estos eran los pensamiento de un joven pelirrojo apesumbrado por la ausencia de la mujer que amaba. Ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba y para colmo la vieja loca esa le había dicho que en esta ausencia se iba a enamorar de otro y lo iba a dejar...No podía ser cierto...¿Quién sería ese otro? ¿Qué tendría ese otro que el no tiene? ¿Qué le daría ese hombre que el no le da? Siempre le dio todo cuanto pudo, su amistad, su cariño, y sobretodo, todo su amor. ¿Acaso no le bastaba a ella? Solo había conocido a un chico que fuera capaz de separarla de él, nada mas por el simple hecho de que siempre fue el primer amor de Hermione, un amor imposible, y ese era Draco Malfoy. Pero la realidad era muy distinta, Malfoy estaba muerto, entonces ¿quién? Mientras Ron se rompía la cabeza pensando quién podía ser el secuestrador de Hermione (N/A: ya que era alguien conocido por ellos, si lo recordáis) apareció Harry Potter con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Ron, me parece que la hemos encontrado.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

- Ron, la búsqueda de Fentman ha dado resultados, créeme, hay una mujer que afirma haber visto a una muchacha con las mismas características de Hermione, que iba acompañada por un hombre bastante misterioso. Nos indicó dónde vivían, y mañana mismo vamos a ir a rescatarla. Todo coincide, ¡no puede ser otra más que Hermione!- dijo Harry emocionado.

-¡¿Tu crees Harry!- un brillo de alegría se asomó por los ojos azules de Ron.

- Claro que si, mañana mismo vamos, ¡no te preocupes!

-¿Por qué mañana y no ahora? - dijo Ron yendo a por su capa dispuesto a irse.

- Por que es mejor preparar todo bien y atacar mañana. Hazme caso Ron y no seas impaciente, es lo mejor- dijo Harry intentando calmar las ansias y apaciguar la impaciencia de su mejor amigo.

- Esta bien Harry, esta vez ganas- dijo Ron dejando su capa y volviéndose hacia Harry- ¿quieres jugar al ajedrez mágico como en los viejos tiempos?

- Por supuesto- Harry se sentía feliz. Por fin iban a poder recuperar a Hermione y Ron volvería a ser el mismo de antes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos y rápidamente miró un reloj antiguo que había colgado de la pared. Las ocho y media de la tarde, ya era de noche así que Draco no tardaría mucho en despertarse. Se podría decir que en esos momentos estaba muy nerviosa porque no sabía qué iba a ocurrir cuando él despertara. Optó por levantarse y darse un baño para calmarse, sino no iba a llegar a ningún sitio. Cuando salió se ató una toalla al cuerpo y se arregló el pelo tranquilamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había cogido nada de ropa. _Mierda, ¿ahora qué voy a hacer? ¿Voy a tener que salir así delante de Malfoy? ¿Voy a tener que recorrer los pasillos hasta mi habitación así? Si me ve Parkinson me asesina, ja ja. Por Merlín, no sé que voy a hacer. Lo mejor será primero salir del baño. _Dicho y echo, Hermione salió del baño, pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver a Draco sentado al borde de la cama, con la mirada perdida y pensativo. Ella se pensaba que seguiría durmiendo como un angelito.

Él se dio cuenta de su presencia y la miró escrutadoramente.

- Ya era hora de que salieras del baño, Granger, pero tampoco quiero verte medio desnuda cuando me acabo de levantar- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-¿Dónde está mi habitación? Para ir a por mi ropa- dijo Hermione pasando por alto ,como siempre, los comentarios del rubio.

- Ya ordené a un elfo que trajera toda tu ropa aquí, así que no hace falta que vuelvas allí - dijo él tranquilamente mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño.

-¿CÒMO? ¿Me ha parecido oír mal o acabas de decir que voy a tener que estar encerrada en tu cuarto y dormir aquí contigo?- dijo Hermione perdiendo los estribos. Él se paró justo antes de entrar al baño.

- No has oído mal. Es lo que hay - dijo él con todo burlón mientras entraba al baño y cerraba la puerta.

- Maldito bastardo...- dijo Hermione para si misma, bastante enfadada. Aunque, para ser sinceros, no le iba a venir nada mal esta nueva situación para poder llevar a cabo más rápido su plan. Lo malo es que a ver qué sería capaz de hacer Malfoy durmiendo con ella, aunque algo había que mencionar: el nunca la ha obligado a hacer algo que no quisiera.

Hermione fue al gran vestidor que tenía Malfoy y en una parte de este pudo ver que se encontraba toda la ropa que había en el armario de su antigua habitación, cantidad ínfima comparado con toda la ropa que tenía Draco. Cogió lo más simple y abrigado y se lo puso. Esta noche iba a ser larga, muy larga.

**N/A: Ke os ha parecido este chap?A mi me encantan las escenas Draco-Hermione, y parece ser k ahora los papeles se dan vuelta y el k se hace el difícil ahora es Draco :P, pero weno, ya se verá k pasa más adelante. Cada vez falta menos para que veamos a nuestros protagonistas juntos por primera vez!jeje :D.**

**Mando saludos a todos mis lectores y muxas gracias x los reviews!**


	7. Capítulo VII

**Hola a todos/as! Siento mucho la tardanza, pero lo cierto es que me había quedado blokeada en este capítulo y no lo podía continuar. Por suerte hoy eliminé algunas partes y pude seguir escribiendo fluidamente. En estos momntos estoy escribiendo el 8º cap, asik no tardaré tanto en publikar. Sin más, os dejo con la historia y dejo un disclaimer, k ahora k lo pienso nunk lo he puesto xD.**

****

**Disclaimer**: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de J.K. Rowling

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Poison Girl**

I did it all just for her  
I did it all just for her  
And love's heart is death  
For me and my poison girl

A prey she was for the cruelty of love  
While its serpent inside crawled straight towards her heart  
The coldest kiss love ceased to exist  
While we grew apart like never before

I did it all just for her  
I did it all just for her  
And love wants us dead  
Just me and my poison girl

I did it all just for her  
I did it all just for her  
And love's heart is death  
For me and my poison girl

the fire in her eyes  
grew dim and then died  
as the poison inside  
reached her heart

And the coldest kiss  
faith ceased to exist  
as we grew apart  
like never before

I did it all just for her  
I did it all just for her  
And love wants us dead  
Just me and my poison girl

I did it all just for her  
I did it all just for her  
And love's heart is death  
For me and my poison girl

And the taste of the poison on her lips is of a tomb

I did it all just for her  
I did it all just for her  
And love wants us dead  
Just me and my poison girl

I did it all just for her  
I did it all just for her  
And love's heart is death  
For me and my poison girl

Poison girl (4X)

And love's heart is death  
For me and my poison girl  
In this poison world

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una noche como cualquier otra. Ron, Harry, el Sr. Fentman y un grupo pequeño de magos entraron sigilosamente en una antigua mansión. Se separaron en grupos de dos y fueron en direcciones opuestas. El primer grupo, formado por Ron, Harry y el Sr. Fentman se dirigían a las habitaciones principales, mientras que el otro grupo recorría la otra parte de la casa, en la que se encontraban la biblioteca, la sala de estar, etc.

Ron, que encabezaba el primer grupo, se paró en seco al oír unas voces en la habitación principal. Aviso a los demás y con un hechizo lograron escuchar la conversación.

-Vamos preciosa, déjame tocar tu hermosa figura, poder besar cada contorno de tu piel...- dijo la voz de un hombre joven que inmediatamente reconocieron por Blaise Zabini.

-Sshh, deja de decir estupideces Blaise, sabes que no me gusta que digas esas cosas...- ahora se escuchaba la voz de una mujer joven que susurraba. Muy a su pesar no se podía distinguir con claridad si era la voz de Hermione o no, pero ahora si estaba confirmado que era Blaise Zabini el que se encontraba allí. Todo encajaba, la que se encontraba allí tenía que ser Hermione.

-Pero es la verdad, ya sabes todo lo que me...- el hombre dejo de hablar de repente y se escuchó el ruido de algo estrellándose contra la pared.

-Sshh, cállate de una vez y déjame hacer a mi. Ya sabes que no me gustan esas tonterías que siempre me dices. Si quieres hacerlo, nada más dímelo y déjate de dar vueltas al asunto...- al parecer la mujer había empujado al hombre contra la pared bruscamente.

-Pero querida, ya sabes que eso es lo que me pasa cada vez que te tengo al lado mío, ya sabes todo lo que te quiero.

-Y no hace falta que lo repitas. Ya sabes que todas esas cursilerías no me excitan...- y de repente se empezaron a escuchar los besos que se estaban dando Zabini y la supuesta Hermione.

Ron estaba rojo de la ira. No podía ser que Hermione hiciera eso, de esa manera y ¡encima con Blaise Zabini!. Ella nunca había sido así, no por lo menos con él. No sabía que hacer, estaba furioso, así que optó por patear la puerta y entrar abruptamente en la habitación. Ninguno de los dos hombres que lo acompañaban pudo detenerlo y lo que vieron al entrar los dejó asombrados.

Aquella mujer se encontraba encima del hombre, en la cama y besándolo con pasión. Tenía el mismo pelo que Hermione, la misma figura podría decirse, pero no podía ser, ella no sería capaz de hacer eso. Ron no se lo podía creer. Estaba demasiado furioso para ponerse a pensar qué era lo que podía hacer ante esta revelación y comenzó a gritar.

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYAS HECHO ESTO HERMIONE, YO QUE TE DI TODA MI CONFIANZA Y MIRA LO QUE HACES, TE ACUESTAS CON ESTE IDIOTA COMO UNA CUALQUIERA, LA VERDAD QUE...

Pero se calló al ver el rostro de la mujer. No era Hermione, no se parecía en nada a ella. Los tres hombres se quedaron de piedra, igual que la pareja que se encontraba delante de ellos.

-¿Se puede saber quienes sois para entrar en nuestra casa y perturbar nuestra privacidad de esta manera?- preguntó Blaise Zabini sin reconocerlos, que se encontraba en la cama todavía con la mujer.

-Lo...lo sentimos mucho señor, le prometo que no se va a volver a repetir. Ruego que nos perdone y con su permiso, enseguida nos vamos de aquí.- el Sr. Fentman intervino al ver que Ron se había quedado sin palabras, y enseguida desaparecieron los tres de la estancia mientras la pareja seguía en sus asuntos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No lo puedo creer Draco, no lo puedo creer..., tu con esa...no se me borra la imagen de la cabeza...es increíble...y lo peor de todo es que sé que me vas a abandonar por esa mal nacida, yo lo se, yo lo se...- Pansy empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras Draco trataba de calmarla abrazándola fuertemente y apoyando su cabeza encima de la de la chica.

-Pansy, deja de decir estupideces, sabes que yo nunca, pero escúchame bien, nunca te voy a dejar por nadie, nunca, porque tu eres lo único que me queda en este miserable mundo, tu eres la única a la que...- pero un ruido interrumpió la escena de los enamorados. Un ruido que se escuchó en el pasillo, como si alguien hubiera tropezado con algo. Enseguida un nombre pasó por la mente del joven vampiro...

-Maldita...- fue susurrando Draco cuando abrió la puerta y comprobó que efectivamente era Hermione Granger, que nuevamente se atrevía a interrumpirlos. Al parecer se había tropezado con el escalón que se hundía, igual que el que se encontraba en Hogwarts. Era una trampa muy antigua que muchas veces funcionaba, y esta vez había dado sus frutos ya que Draco, gracias a esto, pudo saber que Granger lo estaba espiando.

Enseguida Draco cerró la puerta excusándose con Pansy, alegando que tenía unos asuntos pendientes que atender. Al parecer la pequeña sangre sucia no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, así que decidió matarla de un susto apareciéndose de la nada delante de ella.

-Vaya vaya, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, a la pequeña sangre sucia jugando a los espías...

-Deja de decir tonterías Malfoy y ayúdame a salir de este escalón...

-¿Qué hacías espiándome?- preguntó duramente Draco, con una de sus miradas más frías.

-¿Qué yo estaba qué? Vamos Malfoy, no me hagas reír, sabes que yo no perdería el tiempo haciendo...- pero se vio interrumpida cuando Draco la agarró con una mano del cuello, ejerciendo un poco de presión y levantándola en el aire, sacándola también del escalón en el que se encontraba.

-Escúchame bien Granger, y quiero que esta vez las palabras se te queden grabadas en esa mente de sabelotodo que tienes pero que a veces no utilizas- dejó de ejercer tanta presión al ver que la chica ya casi ni podía respirar y soltando todo el veneno que podía, continuó- lo que pase entre Pansy y yo no es asunto tuyo, no tienes por qué darme consejos porque simplemente no te importa, es asunto mío y de ella, y de nadie más, así que ocúpate de tus propios problemas y deja de meterte en la vida de los demás, no necesito tu ayuda, y mucho menos que me estés espiando por ahí. La próxima vez que te vuelva a ver espiándome lo pagarás con creces- dijo mirándola con odio y notando, para su satisfacción, como la chica temblaba de miedo, y su corazón se iba acelerando por el temor que sentía en esos instantes.

-Ja ja, puedo notar cómo me tienes miedo..., puedo sentirlo...tu cuerpo te delata...- dijo Draco mientras la soltaba lentamente en otro escalón para que no quedara atrapada nuevamente.

-De...ja de de...cir estupideces Malfoy, yo jamás te tendría miedo, hu...rón- decía Hermione a duras penas intentando recuperar el aire. Una de sus mejores virtudes era la valentía.

-Granger, a mi no me mientas, que no se te da bien- decía el joven vampiro mientras le sonreía maliciosamente a la chica.

Cómo le gustaba sentirse superior a ella, aunque fuera de esa manera y por una vez, ya que nunca la había superado en los estudios, y para que negarlo, él nunca había creído en esas tonterías de la sangre. No sólo le gustaba sentirse superior a ella, sino dominante, le gustaba tener el poder sobre todo, tener poder sobre ella, sobre su cuerpo y alma. Pero algo tenía claro, jamás abusaría de ella, él no era así. Se sentía tan fuerte, dominante y poderoso cuando la tenía al lado...pero algo faltaba en todo aquello y no sabía que era. Le gustaba hacerle sentir miedo, pero sin embargo había algo que faltaba en ese rompecabezas, algo que ni él mismo se imaginaría que pudiera necesitar.

Sin que él se diera cuenta, mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, se había quedado mirando a la muchacha que tenía delante y ella lo había notado.

-¿Qué estás mirando?- le preguntó Draco intimidante y serio.

-¿Qué es lo que estás mirando tu? Perdona, pero yo no he sido la que se quedo mirando un buen rato tu cara, y es lo que menos ganas tengo de hacer...- "_bien Hermione_", se decía irónicamente la chica para si misma mientras apartaba la mirada rápidamente. Esa no era la forma de seducirlo. Si quería lograr sus propósitos, tendría que dejar todo su orgullo de lado y comportarse de una manera diferente.

-Ya, claro, por eso te acabas de poner colorada y acabas de apartar la mirada- decía Draco divertido y con una sonrisa sincera, a lo que Hermione se puso más colorada todavía.

Draco la seguía mirando divertido mientras comprobaba el efecto que podía tener en la chica. Ella le volvió a dirigir la mirada, y esta vez se perdió en esos ojos grises que tanto había amado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa, que tengo monos en la cara o qué?- decía Hermione, todavía ligeramente colorada y un poco avergonzada por la forma en que la miraba el vampiro.

-Algo así, supongo- decía Draco mientras se reía burlonamente de la cara que ponía la chica ante su respuesta. De repente desapareció sin decir nada, dejando muy desconcertada a Hermione.

Eso de espiar a ella no se le daba muy bien, y para colmo la habían descubierto. Ahora por lo menos sabía dónde se encontraba la habitación de Pansy Parkinson, y es que esos tres días que habían pasado ya de explorar la mansión, habían dado resultados. Malfoy no la dejaba salir al exterior, a los jardines, no todavía, pero por lo menos le dejaba recorrer la mansión prohibiéndole algunas zonas como el 5º piso.

Tenía que admitir que él no era tan malo con ella. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro, seguramente hubiera abusado de ella y la dejaría encerrada todos los días en una misma habitación y sin poder hacer nada.

Sus pasos la llevaron a la biblioteca, donde retomó la lectura de un libro muy interesante de la Edad Media. Pero de repente recordó lo que había escuchado recientemente en la habitación de Parkinson y no pudo continuar leyendo. Al parecer, Draco si tenía verdaderos sentimientos hacia Parkinson. Las palabras que le decía eran muy dulces, jamás se hubiera pensado que él podría dirigirse con tanto cariño hacia alguien. Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de Hermione al pensar que por lo menos tenía sentimientos y no era un ser desalmado y cruel como ella solía pensar.

De repente, escuchó el ruido de las puertas al abrirse, pero no vio a nadie. Rápidamente intentó volver a retomar su lectura pero había algo o alguien que la inquietaban. Lentamente cerró el libro y lo dejó encima de una mesita que había delante suya. Se levanto del sillón y se dirigió hacia las estanterías. Había algo o alguien por allí, de eso estaba segura.

-¿Hola¿Hay alguien ahí?

Pero nada, no recibió respuesta alguna.

-¿Hola? No te voy a hacer nada.

Hermione escuchó unos pasos muy cercanos y se asustó un poco.

-¿Hola?

De repente alguien la agarró por detrás y la amenazó poniéndole un cuchillo en la garganta. Las manos eran las de una mujer.

-Escúchame maldita perra, ni tu ni nadie se va a interponer entre Draco y yo, porque estamos enamorados y lo que sentimos es de verdad. Deja de intentar seducirlo con tus asquerosas mañas de puta barata y aléjate de él, por que sino será lo último que hagas en tu vida. Y sabes muy bien que soy capaz de todo si alguien como tu se llega a interponer en mi camino.

Hermione contenía la respiración. Pansy Parkinson la tenía ahí indefensa, no podía hacer nada. No sabía de dónde había sacado tanta fuerza, aunque ahora que lo recordaba lo que motivaba verdaderamente a estos revividos era el odio. No podía hacer nada, Pansy Parkinson la tenía indefensa, y si quería podía matarla en ese mismo momento.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Pansy¡¿Pansy dónde estás!- Draco había ido a visitar a Pansy a su habitación, pero la rubia extrañamente no se encontraba allí.

-Por Merlín, no habrás pensado en...- Draco en seguida se percató de lo que podría estar intentando hacer Pansy y enseguida se fue en su búsqueda. No podía permitir que hiciera eso, sino se arruinaría todo el plan y se quedaría sin su cura para su "cambio de estado".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Sabes qué? Pensándolo mejor me parece que te voy a eliminar ahora. No tengo ganas de tener que estarte vigilando para que no poses tus sucias manos en mi Draco. Estoy harta de que todas las perras se le quieran tirar encima. Ya se que es hermoso y que como él no hay ninguno, pero su única dueña soy yo y ninguna otra va a estar con él. Por eso mismo te tengo que eliminar, Granger, para evitar lo que va a pasar en el futuro si no te elimino ahora mismo.

Pansy estaba a punto de descuartizar a la castaña cuando una mano le impidió que lo hiciera. Era Draco, que intervino a favor de Hermione.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué haces, Draco¿No ves acaso que estoy por eliminar a esta inmunda que no hace más que causarnos tantos problemas?

-Pansy, relájate. Para empezar, yo no soy ni de tu propiedad ni de la de nadie- dijo Draco severamente- y no va a pasar nada entre ella y yo, deja de pensar en ello porque sabes que no va a pasar nada. Te lo vuelvo a repetir, yo nunca te voy a dejar.- dijo Draco intentando calmarla. Pansy ya había dejado caer al suelo el cuchillo y gruesas lágrimas surcaban su cara.

-Claro, por eso ahora mismo acabas de salvarle la vida y me miras como si fuera una demente. Está claro que la prefieres a ella antes que a mi. Claro, ya lo entiendo. Ella también te parece más bella que yo¡pero eso es mentira! Ella te está tendiendo una sucia trampa para que caigas en sus brazos, NO LE HAGAS CASO, NO LA MIRES¡¡NO VAYAS CON ELLA!- Pansy estaba fuera de si, parecía una auténtica demente y miraba como una psicópata a Hermione. Ésta, atemorizada al ver lo que veía, optó por irse alejándose poco a poco. Draco también le indicaba con señas que se alejara.

-Pansy, mírame- le ordenó Draco. Esta no le obedeció y comenzó a seguir lentamente a Hermione- Pansy¡he dicho que me mires!- y no había caso, ella estaba demasiado concentrada en la nueva captura de Hermione, pensando cómo iba a matarla esta vez.

-¡PANSY!- gritó Draco perdiendo la paciencia, caminando unos pasos hasta Pansy y dándole la vuelta bruscamente para que lo mirara de una vez.

Se espantó al ver lo que vio. Pansy parecía una verdadera psicópata. Su mirada perdida, no controlaba ya ni lo que hacia y quería buscar desesperadamente a su presa que había desaparecido repentinamente.

-Ven conmigo Pansy, te llevaré a tu habitación.- Draco la levantó en brazos ya que ella no se quería ir. Nada más estaba interesada en encontrar a Hermione y matarla, degollarla tal vez, derramar toda su sangre por la biblioteca, verla en la palidez de la muerte, suplicando por su vida mientras la perdía irremediablemente...Si, eso era lo que ella más deseaba en todo el universo, asesinar cruelmente a esa maldita sangre sucia que se interponía en su camino.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación, Draco la obligó a tomarse una poción que ella desconocía. Sus ansias de matar se calmaron y cayó en un apacible sueño.

Draco seguía un poco asustado por lo que había visto. Nunca había visto a alguien tan desesperado por matar, eso no era nada normal. Ya vería que haría, pero ahora iría a buscar a Granger, a ver cómo se encontraba. Claro, a él no le importaba (N/A: si, claro ¬¬), pero tenía que tener todo bajo control.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Ahí teneis el 7º chap, espero k os haya gustado. En cuanto a los reviews no los voy a contestar x aki xk okupa muxo espacio, pero muxisimas gracias x ellos, siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo !Supongo k hare una contestación general a todos ellos y dejaré agradecimientos cada uno k me dejo un review, muxas gracias x ellos:D:D:D

****

**Cont. Reviews**: muxas gracias a todos/as x leer mi fic! De verdad k me alegra muxisimo k os gustee!y aki stoy d nuevo, no os voy a hacer esperar tanto como antes xk ya no me kede blokeada, de verdad :D, jejej Y weno, si, la cosa cada vez se va poniendo más interesante, ya me contareis k os ha parecido este chap . K dificil k debe d ser rechazar a draco, no se komo hermione me sigue aguantando, pero ya se verá k pasara, no voy a adelantar nada :P Kreo k la vieja del cap anterior adelanto suficiente :P, jejeje. Weno, pos na, os voy dejando ya y a esperar al 8º chap k no va a tardar muxo, trankis. Muxs besos y kuidaos, nos vemos!

**Agradecimientos de reviews a:**

Shirru-Malfoy

maridan

Red-Angel-Bleeding

alejamoto

FIONABLACK 

shira

laura-malfoy 

jaz

Jiron de Luna

ro...

ELENA

angeluz

iriswarren 

p-uky

Victoria Malfoy

AleJa M

karura84

oORianneOo


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Aquí he vuelto, aunque parezca increíble xDD. Lo siento muchisimo por haber tardado tanto, pero surgieron tantas cosas que a veces ni tenia tiempo de escribir y otras veces sentía que si escribía en esos momentos, no iba a salir nada bueno. Pero weno, no importa, ya he vuelto y seguiré subiendo mas chaps, os lo aseguro! Sin más, os dejo ya con este capitulo, espero que lo disfruteis ;)...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hand of God (HIM feat 69 eyes)**_

_Let me tell you about the night  
of all the things that you hide inside  
for in the blood that rushes red  
all of life's secrets can be read  
no use cryin' out  
i'll show you what hoodoo's about  
dig up the fear that drags you down  
baby let me see you drown  
let me tell you about the night  
of dark passion that shuns the light  
don't you hold it back  
the deepest flame burns always black_

_it ain't hand of god  
crushin' your heart  
it ain't hand of god  
crushin' your heart_

_let me tell you about the night  
where angels dance and angels die  
i'm gonna get you little girl  
show you some underworld  
no use cryin' out  
fear no evil that the night's all about  
and don't you try to hold it back  
the deepest flame burns always black_

_it ain't hand of god  
crushin' your heart  
it ain't hand of god  
crushin' your heart_

_bleed me a river  
bleed me a river  
bleed me a river  
bleed me a river_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione salió corriendo de la biblioteca. Ya no aguantaba más estar allí. Primero tener que aguantar la prepotencia de Malfoy, después Parkinson queriéndola asesinar, y por último el recuerdo de sus amigos...Como los extrañaba, ojalá pudiera estar con ellos, tal vez así no se sentiría tan sola.

Al doblar una de las esquinas de la mansión, Hermione no pudo evitar caer de rodillas al suelo y llorar desconsoladamente. Se sentía terriblemente sola, deprimida, ya no aguantaba más estar ahí. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar, hasta estaba perdiendo las ganas de vivir... No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, llorando amargamente en el suelo, pero lentamente levantó la mirada al sentir la presencia de Draco en frente de ella.

-¿Qué haces ahí tirada, Granger?- dijo Draco inexpresivamente, lo que provocó nuevamente el llanto de Hermione. Él se quedó mirándola por minutos, hasta que de repente la agarró del brazo y la levantó bruscamente.

-¡Basta, ya me estoy cansando¡Deja de llorar de una maldita vez!- dijo Draco, provocando nuevamente más el llanto de Hermione. Entonces se percató de que sus palabras habían sido demasiado duras. La llevó a la habitación y una vez dentro la soltó del brazo. Hermione volvió a levantar la mirada y lo que vio la dejo sin palabras. La mirada inexpresiva y fría a la que ella estaba acostumbrada se había vuelto en una un tanto cálida, aunque todavía desprendía el frío característico en ella.

- Odio ver a las mujeres llorando, así que cálmate de una vez- dijo Draco lentamente mientras no quitaba sus ojos de encima de la mujer castaña que se encontraba en frente de él.

- Tu no eres nadie para decirme que deba calmarme o no. ¡A ti no te tienen secuestrado, ni te intenta asesinar una psicópata, ni te sientes tan solo como me siento yo ahora en estos momentos!- dijo Hermione mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-¿Qué crees, eh¿Que a mi me gusto ver como Pansy se volvió loca en esos momentos¿Crees que me gusta tener que alimentarme de sangre para poder sobrevivir¿Crees que me gusta tener que estar destinado a vagar entre las sombras para siempre? Creo que no me conoces como para venir a reprocharme nada- dijo Draco mirando duramente a Hermione.

- Claro que te conozco, pero no sabía que...

- Ahí esta el problema. Tu siempre te crees que lo sabes todo cuando no es así, Granger. Nunca vas a poder saber todo, nunca vas a poder conocer completamente a alguien como yo.

-¿A alguien como tu¿Qué te diferencia a ti de los demás? Porque que yo sepa, eres una persona como todas las demás.- dijo Hermione mas calmada, y un tanto sorprendida porque estaba llevando una conversación bastante civilizada con Malfoy.

- Yo no soy como los demás y eso es algo que tu nunca vas a comprender, pero poco me importa. Ahora que ya has dejado de llorar, quiero que me expliques porqué Pansy actuó de esa manera. Yo la conozco y se que ella no es así.- dijo Draco manteniendo su porte inexpresivo como habitualmente solía hacer. Hermione frunció levemente el ceño, pero prefirió contestar su pregunta y así seguir manteniendo una conversación con Draco.

- Estaba motivada por el odio que siente hacia mi. El odio es lo que más incita a este tipo de revividos, les da mas fuerza de la que realmente poseen y les hace perder la razón.

Draco se quedó pensativo. ¿Qué diablos haría entonces? Granger y Pansy tenían que convivir en la misma mansión, y eso era un peligro. Él sabía que Pansy odiaba enormemente a Hermione, y para controlarla tendría que tenerla encerrada o algo. No siempre estaría él para salvar a Granger. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la débil voz de Hermione.

-¿Por qué confías en mi?- dijo Hermione mirándole directamente a los ojos con esa mirada que sólo ella podía dirigirle a él, mezcla de odio y amor. Draco se perdió por un momento en aquellos ojos color miel, sin saber qué contestarle. ¿Por qué confiaba en ella? Ni el mismo lo sabía. Sin embargo había algo dentro de él que le decía que Hermione no sería capaz de mentirle y menos en este tipo de cosas. Un momento¿había dicho Hermione¿Desde cuando la llamaba por su nombre?

- No es que confíe en ti, simplemente se que no eres capaz de mentirme.- dijo Draco, mientras seguía perdido en la mirada de la castaña.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no sería capaz de mentirte?- dijo Hermione sin romper el contacto visual que los dos mantenían desde hacia unos minutos.

- Simplemente lo se y punto.

Un silencio incómodo se formó en el ambiente mientras sus miradas seguían conectadas. La voz de Draco resonó en la estancia interrumpiendo ese momento especial.

- A partir de ahora no saldrás de esta habitación a no ser que sea conmigo. Pansy puede matarte en cualquier momento y eso a mi todavía no me conviene.- Draco sintió un nudo en el estómago al imaginarse a Hermione muerta, pero rápidamente lo ignoró.

- Un momento¿me estás diciendo que tengo que quedarme aquí encerrada sólo porque esa estúpida puede venir a matarme en cualquier momento? Debes de estar bromeando...

Draco se acercó peligrosamente a Hermione, empujándola contra la pared y mirándola amenazadoramente.

- Primer punto. Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, el que manda aquí soy yo y me da igual que te quejes, vas a hacer lo que yo diga. Segundo punto. Como vuelvas a insultar a mi prometida de esa manera te vas a arrepentir gravemente de tus palabras. Y ahora ve a cambiarte, ya es hora de dormir.- y diciendo esto Draco desapareció en un segundo de la vista de Hermione. Cómo odiaba cuando hacía eso de aparecerse y desaparecerse en un instante, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a ello. Encima la obligaba a dormirse, esto era el colmo.

Hermione fue a darse un baño para despejar la mente. Mientras tarareaba una canción un poco vieja pero muy conocida, recordó el plan que había decidido llevar a cabo para lograr salir de allí: intentar seducir a Malfoy y corresponderle para ganarse su confianza. Esta noche sería su oportunidad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hermione, Hermione¿dónde estarás¡Te necesito! _Pensaba Ron mientras mantenía la mirada perdida y triste.

- Vamos Ron, tranquilo. Ya verás como la vamos a encontrar. No te preocupes- dijo Harry dándole palmadas en la espalda a Ron.

- Pero es que a la vez me siento culpable de lo que le pueda estar pasando a Hermione en estos momentos. Si tan solo hubiera ido con ella a aquel baile del Ministerio, tal vez todo esto no estuviera pasando. Nunca más la voy a dejar sola.- decía aquel hombre pelirrojo mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

- Ron, no es tu culpa. No te eches la culpa de todo porque sabes que no es así.

-¡Pero debí de haber ido a ese maldito baile con ella!- dijo Ron tirando bruscamente la copa de licor que sostenía en sus manos y tapándose la cara para evitar que su amigo viera sus lágrimas.

- Si hubiera ido, nada de esto estaría pasando...- y de repente, Ron recordó uno de los tantos momentos que había vivido en Hogwarts.

**----------------------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------------**

Ron caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts buscando a Hermione. Era ya la una de la madrugada y no sabía dónde se había metido. Sólo le quedaba buscar en el baño de Myrtle la llorona, seguro que estaría allí. Cuando se estaba acercando al baño, escuchó unos sollozos y reconoció la voz de Hermione.

-¿Por qué a mi¿Por qué me trata así¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?- y sollozos y mas sollozos salieron de la boca de Hermione.

Ron se quedó parado en la puerta sin saber qué hacer. Era la primera vez que veía a Hermione en ese estado tan deprimente. Cuando se disponía a avanzar para consolar a su mejor amiga, las palabras de esta lo dejaron de piedra y sin reacción alguna.

- Draco...¿por qué? Si supieras... O mejor que no, seguramente me odiarías más por mi sangre- y mas sollozos y suspiros de angustia.

Ron miraba perplejo a la castaña sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Hermione, "su Hermione", enamorada del hurón de Malfoy? Tenía que ser una pesadilla, era imposible que algo así sucediera en la realidad. Hasta donde el sabía, Hermione lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a Malfoy desde que se conocieron. Esto no podía estar pasando.

-¿Her...Hermione?- la llamó Ron todavía impactado por lo que había escuchado.

-¡Ron¡¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí¡¡Estas invadiendo mi intimidad!- dijo Hermione desesperada de sólo pensar que Ron haya podido escuchar algo de lo que ella había dicho.

- Lo...lo siento, de veras. Sólo estaba preocupado por ti y decidí venir a buscarte.- Ron la miraba con una cara de cordero degollado que hubiera comprado a cualquiera, pero no a Hermione.

- Ronald, no puedes invadir mi intimidad cuando lo desees. Te había dicho que quería estar sola¿o es que acaso lo has olvidado?

- No, es solo que me tenías preocupado... No me gusta verte así...

Hermione miraba perpleja a su amigo. La sinceridad con que le había dicho todo aquello irradiaba de sus ojos azules envueltos por la tristeza que le causaba verla a ella tan deprimida y en ese estado.

- Está bien Ron, no pasa nada, pero prométeme que no lo vas a volver a hacer.

- Prometido¿vienes? - dijo Ron extendiéndole el brazo como todo un caballero.

- Deja de hacer el tonto, Ron- dijo Hermione mas animada sonriendo.

A partir de ese momento, el asunto se dio por olvidado. Ron estaba atento a la situación Malfoy-Hermione, pero no vio nada raro, así que supuso que lo que había escuchado aquella noche en el baño de Myrtle la llorona habrían sido imaginaciones suyas ya que ya no sabía que pensar, y dio el asunto por zanjado.

En cuanto a Hermione, lo que menos se imaginaba eera que Ron hubiera podido escuchar algo...

**----------------------------------------- FIN FLASHBACK------------------------------------------**

¿Y si fuera Malfoy el muy malnacido que había capturado a Hermione? A fin de cuentas, si optaba por hacerle caso a la vieja esa, el hombre que la había capturado era un enemigo conocido de Harry y de él. Si Zabini no era, sólo quedaba Malfoy... ¡Pero estaba muerto! Sin embargo...Según lo que había dicho la vieja, el que secuestró a Hermione no era humano y estaba relacionado con la noche...

De repente la mente de Ron se iluminó y de un brinco se levantó del sillón, asustando a Harry.

- Ron¿qué te pasa?

- Ya sé quien secuestró a Hermione. ¡Tiene que haber sido el maldito de Malfoy! No hay otro, tiene que haber sido él.

- Espera Ron, él está muerto.

- Ya lo se, y según la vieja esa, el que secuestró a Hermione no es un ser humano y es conocido nuestro, aparte de enemigo.

- Ron, piensa bien lo que dices, nose si...

- Harry¡¡piensa un poco tú! Si no era Zabini ni ninguno de los otros que hemos investigado¿quién más queda? Aparte no es humano, no se en que espécimen se habrá convertido Malfoy¡pero tiene que ser él¡Todo apunta a él! Rápido, llamemos al Sr. Fentman, tenemos que avisarle de nuestro descubrimiento.

- De "tu descubrimiento", yo no estoy tan seguro de ello...- dijo Harry pensativo mientras se dirigían a ver al Sr. Fentman.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hola muchachos¿qué tal os ha ido la búsqueda últimamente, habéis averiguado algo?- dijo el Sr. Fentman con ese aire tranquilizador que lo caracterizaba.

- Sí, justamente de eso veníamos a hablar- dijo Ron con decisión- ya sabemos quién ha sido el secuestrador de Hermione.

El Sr. Fentman acomodó sus gafas y miró atónito al hombre pelirrojo que se encontraba delante de él.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

- Lo que usted ha oído. Se trata de Malfoy. Algo me lo dice, tal vez instinto o no se qué, pero estoy seguro de ello, hágame caso- dijo Ron con firmeza.

El Sr. Fentman se recostó en su silla y mientras se tocaba la pequeña barba, dijo:

- Mmmm, pero el Sr. Malfoy está muerto... Aunque Brigitte dijo que el que la había capturado no era un ser humano...

- Exacto

- Puede ser...Habría que investigarlo bien. Gracias por su información Sr. Weasley.

- No hay de qué. Espero que las investigaciones se lleven a cabo rápidamente, así podremos encontrar a Hermione cuánto antes.

- Ni que decirlo joven Weasley. Un placer haberos visto.- dijo despidiéndose el Sr. Fentman, pero algo se le cruzó en la mente por un momento, que hizo que los detuviera.

-¡Un momento! Sr. Weasley, tiene toda la razón¡es el Sr. Malfoy!

-¿Cómo está tan seguro de ello, Sr. Fentman?- dijo Harry completamente anonadado.

-Brigitte también mencionó que el secuestrador de Hermione estaba involucrado con una chica que estaba relacionada con la magia negra...¡Y esa no es otra que Pansy Parkinson! Las investigaciones que realizaba Hermione para mi eran sobre la Srita Parkinson, ella descubrió que había magia negra implicada en todo esto...

Harry y Ron se quedaron boquiabiertos y sin saber que decir.

- Caballeros, este descubrimiento merece un brindis- dijo el Sr Fentman, y con esto los tres hombres salieron felices por haber descubierto al fin y al cabo al captor de Hermione Granger.

****

****

**N/A:** Espero que os haya gustado. Ya tengo casi preparado el prox chap, asik no tardaré mucho en publicar... Y mañana contestaré los reviews pork ahora tengo prisa :P Suerte a todos y grax por leer mi fic :)!

****

****

**Agradecimientos de reviews a:**

alejamoto

Victoria Malfoy

ZhirruUrie

delita

p-uky

rochy true

ELENA

jaz

Alleiner

AleJa M

Kitty Valo

Ana

--angeluz--

MALFOYTEAMO

Red-Angel-Bleeding

earwen-Patricia

Heny Potter

Isabela Black

maridan

KEY

silviota

celita

sabriny7

Samahenoy Phye

Terra Asher

ifositamalfoy

haru-tsuki


	9. Capítulo IX

**Hola!! Increíble, pero cierto, aquí he vuelto y os dejo un regalillo de Navidad ;). Espero que disfruteis este capitulo tanto como yo, es uno de mis favoritos. Al fin veremos algo de acción entre Draco y Hermione :D. Y ya estamos mas cerca de final. Bueno, hoy no dejo tema de HIM porque me ha parecido conveniente dejar una canción de Lacrimosa, llamada Alleine zu Zweit, que pegaba más con este capítulo. Si, este capítulo es medio songfic **

**Sin más, os dejo leyendo, saludos a todos y gracias por los RR :).**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Pansy...

-Draco, mi amor...- y Pansy volvió a caer en un profundo sueño.

La poción que le había suministrado Draco para calmarla había sido demasiado fuerte para ella, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que es una revivida y que por ello era mas débil todavía.

Granger se estaba convirtiendo en un estorbo para él y Larkstein todavía no le había dicho que es lo que debía hacer con ella, si matarla o convertirla en un ser de la noche, al igual que él. Eso sería condenarla a la infelicidad para siempre, sería el peor castigo que podría llegar a recibir por meter su nariz en donde no debía.

No sabía si estaría dispuesto a condenar a alguien con el sufrimiento que llevaba él. Eran increíbles las sensaciones de soledad, amargura y desesperación que sentía. A pesar de que estaba Pansy, se sentía tremendamente solo en medio de la oscuridad en la que se había convertido su "vida". No podía usar magia, no podía salir a plena luz del día, nunca más podría volver a ver un amanecer...Nunca más podría comer ni beber como solía hacer antes, simplemente se limitaba a la sangre. Las cosas mas simples y mundanas ya no las podía hacer...Eso lo llenaba de completa amargura y desesperación ya que todavía se sentía como un humano, no como un vampiro.

El quería saber de una maldita vez la solución a su problema, quería volver a ser humano, volver a ver la luz del sol...Y ya se estaba impacientando, Larkstein no daba señales de vida y el quería terminar con todo ese asunto de una vez por todas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione se había puesto el camisón mas provocador que había encontrado en el armario. Todo negro, un poco mas arriba de la mitad del muslo, con tiras y detalles de encaje rojos y un poco más ajustado de lo normal. Realzaba su figura y la hacía verse muy atractiva, más de lo que ya era ella de por si.

Al verse a si misma en el espejo se ruborizó mucho. Ella no acostumbraba a hacer ese tipo de cosas, le daba mucha vergüenza, pero si era la única forma de salir de aquel lugar, lo tendría que hacer quisiera o no.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose. Draco había entrado y se había quedado mirándola perplejo y con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué significa esto Granger, me vas a intentar seducir o que?- dijo el sarcásticamente y con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo.

- Eh...yo solo...- Hermione se había quedado sin palabras y se había puesto tremendamente nerviosa. La mirada de aquel rubio la intimidaba enormemente, eso era un hecho.

- Ya sabía yo que ibas a terminar cayendo- dijo el triunfalmente mientras se apareció delante de la chica.

La cogió con fuerza de la cintura mientras miraba aquellos ojos miel llenos de dulzura. El aroma de la piel de la joven lo aturdía...No sabía si olía a rosas, a jazmines o a qué, pero sabía que era un aroma dulce y exquisito, tan puro como ella. Ni mencionar el embriagador placer que tan solo le proporcionaba ver la piel llena de vida de la joven, mientras el corazón le latía fuertemente y la sangre se agolpaba en sus venas...Sangre...Una sangre que poca importancia tenia si era de muggles o de magos, ya que el estaba seguro que sabría a gloria, sabría a la pureza, inocencia y juventud de la castaña que tenía enfrente suya. Ni hablar de sus rizos castaños, que con su perfecta forma incitaban a ser tocados y acariciados. Noto como la sangre se agolpaba en las mejillas de la joven y sonrió de medio lado, ya que sabía que sólo él podía tener ese efecto en Hermione.

Un montón de pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de Hermione, pero de algo estaba segura: ya no podría resistirse más. Eso beneficiaría su plan de seducirlo y corresponderle para ganarse su confianza y así encontrar un buen modo de escapar...Pero lo que más temía ella era que después de estar con el no quisiera escapar nunca más...

Aquella mirada de hielo le traspasaba el alma, ella sentía como el mediante sus hermosos ojos grises podía ver a través de ella, podía sentir cada estremecimiento que provocaba en ella, y no pudo evitar ruborizarse. El la intimidaba, y demasiado para su gusto.

Draco finalmente acercó su rostro al de la castaña, pero esta vez muy lentamente, y posó sus labios sobre los de ella mientras la besaba con extrema delicadeza. Ella, como había predicho, no pudo resistirse y correspondió el beso con la misma delicadeza con la que el la trataba. Nunca había sentido nada parecido a lo que estaba experimentando en aquellos momentos, ni con Ron ni con nadie. Solo él, Draco Malfoy, podía despertar aquellos sentimientos extraños y desconocidos para ella, pero increíblemente extraordinarios y agradables.

El notó como al fin la castaña le correspondía, y no sabía porque sintió un éxtasis que nunca antes había sentido con nadie, una felicidad desconocida para el, pero extremadamente agradable también.

Draco profundizó el beso, convirtiéndose este en uno más pasional. Ella lo correspondía con la misma pasión. Los dos habían estado esperando ese momento y al fin había llegado. Sus bocas se buscaban con desesperación, con pasión y deseo, pero con un sentimiento extraño de anhelo a la vez.

Hermione sentía que moría de felicidad, y eso era lo que temía ella...Pero ya nada más le importaba en este mundo que pasar aunque fuera un solo momento como aquel con Draco.

Mientras se seguían besando casi desesperadamente, Draco condujo a Hermione hasta la cama. La recostó y comenzó a besar su cuello, bajando por su pecho, mientras ella suspiraba de placer y lo incitaba con la mirada a que continuara.

La ropa empezaba a ser un estorbo para ellos así que Draco se incorporó y se desabotonó la camisa de un tirón, saltando los botones por toda la habitación. Hermione se quedó perpleja ante lo que veían sus ojos. El rubio desprendía una belleza increíble, eso no se podía negar. Quiso grabar ese momento en su memoria para siempre.

Draco sonrió al notar el rubor de la castaña, y la ayudó a deshacerse de aquel molesto camisón. Nuevamente ella había quedado petrificada, sin saber que hacer. No podía creer que sus más íntimos deseos desde la adolescencia se estuvieran volviendo realidad.

-¿Qué pasa¿Te vas a quedar mirándome todo el día o vas a ayudarme a quitarme el pantalón?- dijo Draco mientras el mismo comenzaba a quitarse el cinturón y a deshacerse del pantalón.

- Ehmm...Yo...

- No importa preciosa, continuemos lo que hemos dejado.

Hermione iba a decir algo pero nuevamente los labios de Draco se encontraban sobre los suyos, impidiéndole hablar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Harry¡por fin vamos a ver a Hermione¡¡Estoy impaciente!! En cuanto a ese estúpido de Malfoy, le voy a...

- Tranquilo Ron, Malfoy va a pagar lo que ha hecho. Nadie sale sano y salvo después de haberse metido con nosotros¿o no?- dijo Harry dándole una palmada en la espalda a su mejor amigo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Grr, no se porque Fentman quiere que vayamos otra vez a ver a la vieja loca esa.

- Para que nos diga si vamos por buen camino y nos de algún tipo de pista de dónde pueden estar...Lo malo es que no nos puede decir lugares concretos- dijo Harry pensativo- pero no importa, la vamos a encontrar y nos vamos a vengar del idiota de Malfoy, eso dalo por hecho.

-¡¡RON!!- una rubia de grandes ojos azules y algo despeinada entro rápido a la estancia en la que se encontraban los dos amigos charlando sobre sus planes.

- Luna...¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Ron mirándola confundido y algo enfadado por la intromisión de la rubia.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Luna?- dijo Harry mas apaciguador y mirándola insistentemente.

- Chicos, no debéis ir a buscarla, por lo menos tu no Ron...He tenido un sueño, no debéis...

- ¿Qué mierda estas diciendo Luna¿Qué no debo ir a buscarla¿Qué quieres, que me quede sentado mientras el idiota de Malfoy tiene secuestrada a la mujer que amo, mortificándome al pensar en lo que le puede llegar a hacer¡CONTESTA!

- Ron, no te pongas así, déjala hablar...

-¿Pero acaso no has escuchado lo que acaba de decir?

-¡RON, POR MERLIN, DÈJAME HABLAR!- dijo la rubia gritando para que los dos hombres le prestaran atención.

Ron y Harry nunca habían visto a luna tan desquiciada, y menos la habían escuchado gritar de esa manera, así que se sentaron y la miraron atentamente esperando a que ella empezar a hablar.

- Bien...He venido aquí solamente para avisarte Ron, que si vas, no se si salgas con vida de allí...

-¿Cómo...

-Ron- dijo Harry levantando la mano, indicándole que no interrumpiera a Luna y la dejara terminar de hablar.

- Según lo que pude interpretar de mi sueño...- dijo Luna amargamente mientras le caían gruesas lágrimas- vas a sufrir mucho daño, no creo sólo físico. Te va a dañar tanto lo que pase que...que se te van a quitar las ganas de vivir...¡Y YO NO QUIERO ESO!- dijo estallando en lágrimas y sollozos mientras caía al suelo de rodillas tapándose la cara con las manos.

Los dos hombres la miraban perplejos sin saber qué decir o hacer.

- Si vas...no vas a volver. Si vas, vas a sufrir como nunca antes hayas sufrido. Yo quiero impedirte ese sufrimiento, quiero que sigas con tu vida y que no pierdas la ganas de seguir adelante, por eso ¡NO QUIERO QUE VAYAS! No debes ir Ron, va a ser tu perdición, no debes...

- Basta Luna, me he cansado de oír esas cosas, creo que será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa y descanses un poco, tanto trabajo te va a terminar agobiando...

-¡¡No tengo tanto trabajo, Ron¡¡Ella no te ama como yo lo hago desde hace tantos años!! Una mujer se da cuenta de esas cosas, ella no te miraba como te miro yo¡¡ella estaba enamorada de Malfoy cuando estábamos en Hogwarts!! No vayas, ya que solo te va a traer sufrimiento, hazme caso por una vez en tu vida, yo te puedo dar todo, sabes que daría hasta mi vida con tal d ahorrarte tanto sufrimiento¡date una oportunidad!

- Luna...- dijo Ron sorprendido ante lo último que había dicho Luna. Movió su cabeza negativamente y continuó hablándole a aquella mujer rubia.

- Son meras suposiciones tuyas, será mejor que vayas a tu casa. Otro día hablamos, Adiós- dijo Ron arrastrándola hasta la salida y cerrando la puerta en su cara. Luna seguía gritando a través de la puerta, pero Ron se fue y no le hizo caso, volviendo a la sala en la que antes se encontraba charlando tranquilamente con Harry.

- Mmm, que raro, los sueños de Luna siempre guardan algo de certeza...- dijo Harry reflexivo.

- Sí, puede ser. Lo único que tiene de certeza es que voy a sufrir de ver a Hermione en las garras de ese hurón asqueroso y que no voy a volver porque me voy a ir de viaje con Hermione para celebrar que volveremos a estar juntos- dijo Ron sonriendo, mientras que Harry movía la cabeza negativamente.

- Ron, nunca vas a cambiar.

- Ya lo se amigo, ya lo se.

- Vayamos a reunirnos con Fentman, que ya nos debe estar esperando para ir a ver a Brigitte- dijo Harry mientras los dos salían de la estancia.

Harry sabía que los sueños de Luna siempre tenían algo de certeza y a veces les había ayudado a escaparse de ciertas situaciones peligrosas. Algo iba mal en todo aquello, ya que no solo Luna les había prevenido de que si iban, el más mal parado de todo aquello iba a ser Ron. Había algo turbio en todo aquello, Harry podía presentirlo, y no le gustaba un pelo lo que pronto llegaría a suceder. Sus premoniciones tampoco fallaban nunca, igual que las de Luna.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-  
Nena, creo que lo que falta aquí es un poco de música para que te logres relajar...Estas muy tensa- dijo Draco levantándose mientras se disponía a poner música. Con tan solo apretar un botón, empezó a sonar una canción armoniosa y lenta, a la vez que tétrica. Draco le tendió su mano a Hermione, y con una voz completamente seductora le dijo:

-Tanz mit mir...

_Baila conmigo en alemán..._Pensó Hermione, mientras cogía la mano del rubio. En la habitación comenzó a sonar la canción Alleine zu Zweit (Sólo los dos) de Lacrimosa, un grupo gótico conocido tantos por magos como muggles. Y ahora comprendía por qué Draco le había hablado en alemán, la canción que estaban por bailar en esos momentos estaba en aquel idioma.

**Am Ende der Wahrheit**

**Am Ende des Lichts**

**Am Ende der Liebe**

**Am ende - da stehst du**

**(Im Herzen wird es leerer - ein Teil geht nun von mir)**

_**Al final de la verdad**_

_**Al final de la luz**_

_**Al final del amor**_

_**Al final, ahí estás tú**_

_**(El corazón se vaciará - una parte se va de mí)**_

Draco rodeó la cintura de Hermione con sus fuertes brazos mientras ella apoyaba sus manos y su cabeza en el pecho de él.

**Nichts hat überlebt**

**Wir haben schweigend uns schon lange getrennt**

**Und mit jedem Tag wir**

**Wuchs die Lüge unserer Liebe**

**Und je weiter wir den Weg zusammen gingen**

**Desto weiter haben wir uns voneinander entfernt**

_**Nada ha sobrevivido**_

_**Nos hemos separado silenciosamente hace mucho**_

_**Y con cada día "Nosotros"**_

_**Crecen las mentiras de nuestro amor**_

_**Y mientras más seguíamos juntos el camino**_

_**Tanto más nos alejábamos el uno del otro**_

Hermione podría haber jurado que nunca había sido tan feliz como lo estaba siendo en aquellos momentos. No le importaba ni lo que el sintiera por ella, ni su vida, ni Ron, ni absolutamente nada. Sólo quería seguir aprovechando aquellos momentos con él mientras pudiera.

**Einsam - gemeinsam**

**Wir haben verlernt uns neu zu suchen**

**Die Gewohnheit vernebelt**

**Die Trägheit erstickt**

**Der Hochmut macht trunken**

**Und die Nähe treibt zur Flucht**

_**Solos - juntos**_

_**Hemos olvidado volvernos a buscar**_

_**El hábito nubla**_

_**La indolencia sofoca**_

_**El orgullo nos embriaga**_

_**Y la cercanía nos impulsa a huir**_

Draco no comprendía porque estaba haciendo todo aquello...Sin embargo le estaba gustando mucho. Había algo insólito que aquella mujer lograba despertar en su interior, pero él todavía no estaba preparado para aceptarlo, no aún...

**Tanz - mein Leben - tanz**

**Tanz mit mir**

**Tanz mit mir noch einmal**

**In den puren Rausch der nackten Liebe**

_**Baila - mi vida - baila**_

_**baila conmigo**_

_**baila conmigo una vez más**_

_**En la embriaguez pura del amor desnudo**_

**Tanz - mein Leben - tanz**

**Tanz mit mir**

**Tanz mit mir noch einmal**

**In den puren Rausch der nackten Liebe**

_**Baila - mi vida - baila**_

_**baila conmigo**_

_**baila conmigo una vez más**_

_**En la embriaguez pura del amor desnudo**_

Los dos simplemente se estaban dejando llevar por aquel momento mágico que nunca olvidarían. Significaría el comienzo de algo nuevo entre ellos, algo que nunca jamás se habían imaginado que pudiera llegar a pasar...

**Und wenn ich sie/ihn so sehe**

**Wenn ich sie/ihn erlebe**

**Wenn ich uns betrachte**

**Etwas hat überlebt**

**Und wenn ich Kraft und Hoffnung fände**

_**Y cuando a él lo veo**_

_**Cuando a ella la presencio**_

_**Cuando nos contemplo**_

_**Algo ha sobrevivido**_

_**Y si encontrara fuerza y esperanza**_

Draco fue recostándola en la cama, mientras la pasión comenzaba a desbordarlos a ambos y la música llenaba sus oídos. Volvieron a besarse con la misma desesperación de antes y Draco comenzó a explorar el cuerpo de la castaña.

**Wenn ich selbst noch den Glauben an uns hätte**

**Wenn ich sie/ihn erreichen könnte**

**Sie/ihn noch einmal für mich hätte**

**Wenn die Basis - unser Fundament**

**Wenn wir uns noch einmal neu entdecken würden**

**Wenn sie/er nur wollte**

**Ich will !**

_**Si yo misma volviera a tener fe en nosotros**_

_**Si yo la/lo pudiera alcanzar**_

_**Tenerla/lo de nuevo para mí**_

_**Si la base - nuestro fundamento**_

_**Si nosotros nos descubriéramos de nuevo**_

_**Si sólo ella/él quisiera**_

_**¡Yo quiero!**_

Draco no podía aguantar tanto desenfreno de pasión y sin querer sus colmillos aumentaron de tamaño, listos para atacar a su presa.

**Einsam - gemeinsam**

**Wir haben verlernt uns neu zu suchen**

**Die Gewohnheit vernebelt**

**Die Trägheit erstickt**

**Der Hochmut macht trunken**

**Und die Nähe treibt zur Flucht**

_**Solos - juntos**_

_**Hemos olvidado volvernos a buscar**_

_**El hábito nubla**_

_**La indolencia sofoca**_

_**El orgullo nos embriaga**_

_**Y la cercanía nos impulsa a huir**_

Hermione nisiquiera había notado este hecho, estaba completamente aturdida por los besos y caricias de Draco, y concentrada en lo que estaban llevando a cabo en aquellos momentos.

**Tanz - mein Leben - tanz**

**Tanz mit mir**

**Tanz mit mir noch einmal**

**In den puren Rausch der nackten Liebe**

_**Baila - mi vida - baila**_

_**baila conmigo**_

_**baila conmigo una vez más**_

_**En la embriaguez pura del amor desnudo**_

Draco llegó a su cuello, sus ojos tomaron un color rojizo, se disponía a morderla y al fin probar de aquel néctar tan deseado para él. Sin embargo, un impulso lo hizo alejarse rápidamente de Hermione. No podía dañarla, no podía condenarla a ella al mismo sufrimiento que él, simplemente había algo que se lo impedía, no podía... Sus manos se posaron en su cabeza con desesperación. _Qué he estado a punto de hacer, por Merlín..._

La música cesó y Hermione se percató de que Draco ya no se encontraba en sus brazos. Lo miró parado al lado de la cama, mirándola con desesperación y miedo. No comprendía nada.

-Draco¿Qué ha pasado? Acaso...

Pero Draco dejó a Hermione con la palabra en la boca. Cogió rápidamente su pantalón y su camisa, y se fue de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**N/A:** espero no tardar tanto para subir el proximo chap. Gracias a todos por los RR, espero que paseis unas felices fiestaaaaas!! Byee

**Agradecimientos de reviews a:**

x0x

p-uky

alejamoto diethel

jaz..

silviota

ro...

samantha gaunt

Alex M.

yuli moore

Red-Angel-Bleeding

earwenPatricia

Terry Moon

Mariapaz

Ailes de la Mort

Oromalfoy

-- ANGELUZ --

Erzebeth Snape

lilith van garreth


End file.
